Abandoned and Deceived
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Post 'Closet'. Olivia's pregnant with Kurt Moss's baby, but he leaves her. Elliot steps up and shows how much of a good friend he is. Feelings that they have kept hidden for so long will finally surface, leading them to a lifetime of love and happiness.
1. Hard to reveal the truth

**Title: Abandoned and Deceived**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia; Munch/Alex; Fin/Melinda; Chester/Casey; Cragen/Donnelly; Kurt Moss**

**Rating: Strong PG-13/Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting/Classification: Slightly AU**

**Spoilers: Post 'Closet', season 9, 2008. Elliot's divorced and little Eli's not his. Melinda's divorced and has fully custody of her daughter.**

**Summary: Olivia's pregnant with Kurt Moss's baby, but he leaves her when she needs him. Elliot steps up and shows what a true friend he really is. Feelings that they have kept hidden for nine years finally began to surface, leading to a lifetime of love and happiness for our favorite detectives.**

**Author's note: So, a lot of Kurt bashing in this story. You're gonna love this one, I promise you. Besides, I know there's already a story of which Olivia is pregnant with Moss's baby, but this is my version of what happened after 'Closet'. Hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**April 22, 2008**

Olivia thought someone was playing a sick joke on her or something.

She couldn't believe it was happening. She never thought it could happen to her.

She held the pregnancy test in her hand and screamed. But, you couldn't tell if it was a happy scream or a terrified scream.

_Positive._

That's what it said. Positive. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with her boyfriend's baby. The man who for months begged her to move in with him. The man who had a heated confrontation with her partner and best friend Elliot Stabler. The man who worked as a reporter at the Ledger.

The man whose name happened to be Kurt Moss.

She knew she had to tell him. She couldn't keep this from him, but, man, it's gonna be hard. However, she also knew that home pregnancy tests weren't 100 percent accurate. Thank God she had enough sense to go and make an appointment with her doctor tomorrow. She needed to know for sure.

For years, she wanted a child. After the last case she worked on with stolen embryos, her desire to have a child of her own intensified. Hot tears started falling from her eyes when she looked at the home pregnancy test once again. She never told Kurt about wanting to start a family and she didn't know if he was ready to settle down and start one again himself.

_Calm down, Benson. You don't know what he wants. Stop dwelling on the 'what ifs' and just be happy that you're gonna get your miracle baby, _a voice in her head said. She sighed deeply as she sat down on the sofa and placed her hand on her still flat belly; a belly that's gonna be so full of life in eight and a half months. For now, she decided not to reveal her pregnancy until she was absolutely sure she was expecting. Matter of fact, she picked up the phone and dialed her work number. After several rings, someone picked up.

"_Hello? Captain Cragen speaking," _he answered.

"Cap, it's Olivia. Listen, I'm coming down with the stomach flu again so I'm not gonna be able to come in tomorrow," she replied softly.

"_That's okay. You just worry about getting better, okay? Besides, we can handle it from here. I'll tell Elliot."_

"Thanks, Cap," she said as she hung up the phone. More tears started falling from her eyes when her thoughts turned to Elliot. Her partner and best friend. The man she really loved, yet she couldn't have him. For one, he was married and two, it was against the rules for partners to have a romantic relationship. Over the last several weeks, though, their tight friendship, which was threatened at one point, was back on track after sharing a couple of beers at her neighborhood bar. The witty banter between them flowed easily and they got along a lot better than the last two years all together. Sometimes, it was like they forgotten about the bad times.

However, she fell in love with him the first time they met almost nine years ago. He was handsome, virile and strong. God, she could eat him right up if she could. At the time, he was married and has four beautiful children, which crushed her because she fantasized about him all the time. Even though he was now divorced, her heart ached because she still couldn't have him.

Through a string of bad relationships, she thought she had hit the jackpot with several different men over the years. Kurt Moss was just the latest of men she's been seen with. He was older, he was wiser and he has the tendency of getting right to the point. She was shocked when he asked her to move in with him. They've only been dating for several months.

She can even remember the first time they had sex. It was unexpected, yet thrilling at the same time. They were both pretty drunk when it happened, but they knew what they were doing. Besides, do you see her with regret and remorse written on her face? No. Olivia needed the closeness, the comfort, the passion...

"_I'm so glad to be home. Thanks for making sure I got in okay, Kurt," Olivia giggled when she stumbled inside her apartment._

"_No problem, beautiful," he laughed when he came in right behind her. Since he wasn't overly drunk, he drove her home._

"_Man, what a day. I'm glad I was able to unwind with you," she said as she flopped down on the sofa. He sat next to her and laid his head against her shoulder. He never met anyone quite like her. Hell, even his ex-wife couldn't hold a candle to her. _

"_Kurt, thank you so much for spending the evening with me," she said softly._

"_No problem," he replied as he leaned over and slanted his mouth over hers gently. She moaned and opened her mouth, feeling his tongue massage against hers with force. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved over on his lap, where she straddled him. He ran his hands up and down her sides, gripping her taut butt. She rocked her hips against his, feeling his growing erection pressing against her. Before long, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom._

_Once inside, he growled and threw her down on the bed. He hovered over her quickly; nibbling and kissing her everywhere he went. Their clothes seemed to melt from their heated bodies as the temperature in the bedroom reached way past the boiling point. Even though they were buzzed from the drinking they did, it was pretty obvious they knew what they were doing._

"_Kurt," she whimpered softly when he started nibbling on her nipples lightly. Teasing and touching with the tip of his tongue, she was in heaven. He was one of the best lovers she'd ever had. Even Brian Cassidy couldn't hold a candle to him._

_Olivia felt alive in God knows how long. She wanted to feel all of Kurt Moss. However, a part of her felt guilty because she was thinking about Elliot. Her Elliot. Her partner and best friend. Even hearing his voice makes her body tingle with delight. However, she can't have him. He has a family. So being with Kurt was the next best thing._

"_God, Kurt," she moaned when he slid inside of her. Both of them forgot about using birth control for a moment, but that didn't matter. It was obvious that birth control was the last thing on their minds at this point in time._

_Rocking his hips in a frenzy, Kurt moaned and groaned in her ear as he held her close to him. She bit down on his shoulder to keep herself from screaming because it felt so fucking good. She wrapped her legs over his back and pushed him further inside of her. They were tossing and turning all over the bed; holding, kissing and making love like their lives depended on it. The core of her throbbed with intense passion as she felt him pick up his pace and slammed inside of her more forcefully. She thrashed her head from side to side and screamed out his name._

_The smell of sex and beer filled the air, along with loud grunts and groans. Kurt and Olivia were definitely making a lot of noise, but they didn't care. Before long, they moved together as one; their hips slapping each other in a frenzy._

_When the time came, they both reached they respective peaks at the same time. Afterwards, they laid in each other's arms, kissing madly and exchanging soft touches. _

"_Olivia, when are you gonna move in with me? It's been four months. I want us to be like this all the time," he said, breaking the silence._

"_I like what we have right now, Kurt. I'm in no rush," she told him again._

"_Olivia, I love you, please move in with me. We're so good together and you know it," he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. He just had to ask her when she's gonna move in, especially after they made love. Why must he had to ruin a good moment here?_

_She sighed as she got comfortable on the bed. Realizing that he was still asleep, she laid her head on his shoulder and drifted off herself..._

_God, how am I gonna tell him? I'm sure he's gonna be happy. After all, he has two kids from a previous marriage, _Olivia thought as she looked at the pregnancy test one more time. Realizing that she's driving herself crazy by just looking at it, she sat it down on the table and got up from the sofa. Walking into her bedroom, she still has a lot on her mind. She wondered if she'll be a good mother. Knowing that Serena Benson wasn't the best mother in the world was just an understatement. Olivia can't remember one good memory about her beloved parent.

Climbing into bed, she began to yawn. Tomorrow, she'll finally have the answers she's been looking for. It's the least she can do.

X

**Office of Doctor Samantha Nelson**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**April 23, 2008**

"Hi, Olivia. What can I do for you today?" Samantha asked cheerfully.

Olivia sighed deeply. "Well, last night, I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive."

"It's no problem. I'm just gonna draw some blood. You'll be able to know for sure if you're pregnant. I'll have the results for you tonight since things have been slow around here," Samantha said as she pulled out a needle.

Olivia was nervous. Really nervous. So nervous that she almost yelped when Samantha stuck the needle in her arm. She has plans of making dinner for Kurt later tonight and she has plans of telling him that he's gonna be a father again. She can imagine the look of happiness on his face when she does tell him. She wondered if she could get some much needed parenting tips from Elliot since he has four beautiful children she adores so much.

"Okay, we're all done. You can go put your clothes back on and then you can go sign out at the front desk. I'll call you later tonight with the results," Samantha said, smiling before she gathered up her things and walked out of the room.

_Okay, well, I'll be waiting for the phone call tonight, _Olivia thought as she got dressed and left. She has a lot of things to do before tonight and she wanted it to be special.

For her. For Kurt. For them.

X

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**April 23, 2008**

Elliot Stabler missed seeing Olivia so much, it killed him inside. He hated being away from her for more than one second.

The seasoned veteran sat at his desk and daydreamed about Olivia. His Olivia. His beautiful, sexy, tough-as-nails Olivia Benson. His heart ached when she started talking about her boyfriend. He wanted to beat the shit out of Kurt for taking the one woman he loved away from him, but he can't do anything because he has a family. A family he's committed to for life.

Even though he's now divorced, he still feels bitter at Kathy for lying to him and for leading him on for as long as she did. When she came into the bullpen and revealed she was pregnant, at first he was shocked. But, once the shock wore off, he was happy to bring another child into the world. For the sake of his kids, he moved back home and for a while, things were all good between him and Kathy.

However, when it was revealed that he wasn't the father, his whole world shattered around him. His heart was heavy with so much hurt because he fell in love with little Eli. Making matter worse, he found out Kathy never stopped the divorce proceedings from going through. He just couldn't stand being in the same room with her anymore.

He felt even more pain in his heart when Olivia told him she's been seeing Moss for the last four months. He wanted to be sick. He was finally free and yet she moved on and found another man. Jealously reeked its ugly head.

But there was nothing he can do now. Olivia was happy and he was happy she found someone. It still doesn't change the fact he wants her so badly.

And that hurts so much!

X

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**April 23, 2008**

"Dinner was delicious, Olivia. You sure know your way around in the kitchen," Kurt beamed as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently.

"Thank you so much," she said nervously. She had every reason to be nervous. Earlier, she got the dreaded phone call from her doctor and confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. Two and a half weeks pregnant to be exact. When she got off the phone, she didn't know whether she should laugh or cry. Now the hardest part is telling her boyfriend of four months.

"How about we have some dessert in the bedroom?" he suggested with a grin. He kept sucking and licking her neck with gentle force. As much as she would love to, she had to tell him now.

"Kurt, before we do, I have something important to tell you," she said as she turned to face him. Her serious expression on her face told a nervous story. She grabbed his hand and led him to the living room, then they both sat down on the sofa.

"What's on your mind, Olivia? Is everything okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Kurt, remember what happened that night two weeks ago?" she asked right away.

He smiled. "We made love after we came home drunk from the bar. It was incredible."

"Well, something special happened that night. Something that will change the both of our lives forever," she said softly.

Kurt's eyes were wide open. "Olivia, have you changed your mind? Are you moving in with me?"

Olivia couldn't believe he brought it up again. "No, Kurt, I'm not moving in with you. I'm pregnant."

His face went from being happy to being angry. She didn't like where this conversation's gonna turn.

**More in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. Falling apart

**Wow, the reviews for the first chapter has been amazing, thank you so much! I know writing a sex scene with Olivia and Kurt was disturbing, but that's the whole point of the story; to make you see how she got pregnant in the first place. Don't worry, that's gonna be the last time I'm gonna write a sex scene concerning them. And, yes, Elliot and Olivia will eventually get together (like in any story I write about them because I love that paring and I'm still hoping that they will get together)!**

**Also, I want you all to know that the new season of SVU will happen on September 23, 2008! So mark your calenders and wait for it!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**April 23, 2008**

"No, Kurt, I'm not moving in with you. I'm pregnant."

His face changed from being happy to being angry. Olivia knew this conversation wasn't gonna end well. She braced herself for the backlash that's about to happen.

"Pregnant? You're pregnant? Olivia, I can't believe this. When did it happen? How did it happen?" he asked nervously, still looking shocked and angry.

She was stunned of what he said. "What do you mean 'how did it happen'? We had sex two weeks ago, remember? We were both drunk but we knew what we were doing that night. And, yes, I'll admit, it was incredible. That's how I got pregnant. You didn't wear a condom and I wasn't on the pill. I forgot to take it. Believe me, I'm pretty shocked myself."

"No, you don't understand, I have two kids already. I can't be a father again," he reminded her.

"Yes, I know you have two kids, Kurt. But, they're grown and living on their own," she responded angrily.

"Listen, Olivia, I don't want anymore children. I can't be a father again because I like my life the way it is. I don't want the baby to saddle what we have now," he confessed, which pissed her off.

"You don't want the baby? YOU DON'T WANT THE BABY! Think about how I feel, Kurt! I didn't think I was gonna get pregnant, but it happened! Have it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, I want this child? I wanna be a mother! I wanna be able to have back pains, weird mood swings and ridiculous food cravings! I wanna be able to hold my baby in my arms and be proud to be a mother! Do you have any idea how I fucking feel?" she snapped as she bolted up from her seat.

Kurt stood up himself. "Olivia, this is not gonna work for us. I don't want anymore children. So, do yourself a big favor and get an abortion or if you do have the baby, give it up for adoption."

"I'm not getting an abortion! I'm not giving this baby up for adoption, either! I want this baby, Kurt! I'm gonna be a mother!" she screamed.

"Well, since you're being bullheaded and stubborn, since you're gonna be a mother, the baby won't have a father," he finally said in a low voice.

Olivia was shocked even more. Hot tears started forming in her eyes when she looked at him. "What are you saying, Kurt? You're gonna up and leave me?"

"You gave me no other choice, Olivia," he said as he grabbed his coat off the chair and headed towards the door.

"I'll take your ass to court! You can't just walk away from me! You will take responsibility for our child! I'm not doing this alone! You can't walk away from me!" she cried.

Kurt stopped in his tracks, but he didn't look at her. Olivia expected him not to. She was so shocked and appalled of what just happened.

"Olivia, I'm not gonna be a father to another child anymore. And since you're not gonna get rid of the baby, you lose me. We're over. We have nothing. I liked our relationship just the way it was, but you ruined it by dropping the bomb on me. I don't wanna be a parent anymore. Good luck raising the baby alone because I'm not gonna be here for you," he said before he walked out of the door, and out of her life once and for all.

Olivia still couldn't believe another relationship went bust. Just when she thought she was finally happy, everything just fell apart once again and there was nothing she can do to change it. She was still in shock over the man she was starting to fall in love with left her pregnant and alone. As if in a daze, she went and shut the door, then she leaned against it and slid down on the floor. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she laid her head between her arms and began sobbing, which she rarely did.

_How can I possibly raise a child all by myself? It's not like I planned to get pregnant, _she thought sadly as more and more tears started falling from her eyes. Then, she heard the phone rang.

If it was Elliot, she just didn't have the heart to talk to him for the time being. She was a complete mess. So she let the phone rang until the answering machine picked up.

_Hi, this is Olivia Benson and I'm not at home right now, but if you leave your name, your number and a brief message and I'll get back to you. God bless you._

_(Bleep)_

"_Liv, it's me, El. Listen, I'm worried about you. I haven't heard from you all day. Is everything okay? You can tell me anything. Well, if you get this, please call me. It would mean a lot to me to hear from you..."_

She couldn't take it anymore. She just had to hear him. He's the only man who can understand her more than anyone she knew. Bolting from the door, she flopped down on the sofa and picked up the phone just when he was about to hang up.

"Hello? Elliot, I'm here!" Olivia sniffed.

"Liv, baby, are you okay? You sound upset," he said in a concern tone.

"Are you busy right now?" she asked desperately.

"I'm just about to leave and go home, but no, I'm not busy. Is everything okay?" he asked frantically.

"Can you come over? I know I'm sounding desperate, but I need you. I need you," she cried softly.

"Give me about five minutes and I'll be there," he assured her before she heard the phone click.

Hanging up, she leaned back against the sofa and buried her face in her hands. She kept sobbing and sobbing, thinking about what happened between her and her now ex-boyfriend. He didn't want anymore children and for him to just up and leave her was a huge blow to her heart. So, now, she's left brokenhearted and confused once again. Then again, maybe her love for Kurt wasn't as serious as she thought. Besides, we all know she's completely in love with Elliot Stabler. And, now, he was on his way to be with her; to comfort her, to hold her, to make sure she was okay.

Five minutes later, she heard someone knock on the door. Sighing deeply, she ran her fingers through her short brown hair and made her way across the room. Moments later, she looked through the peephole and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Elliot standing out on the hallway. She unlocked the door and opened.

"Hey, one of your neighbors knew who I was so he let me in. Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Can you come in?" she asked as she stepped aside. He walked in a moment later after he heard her close the door behind them.

"I'm so glad you came by. I have no one else to talk to about my dilemma," she said, her voice cracking.

"What dilemma? What happened, Liv? You can tell me," he assured her as he grabbed her and pulled her down on the sofa with him.

"Well, for one, I'm pregnant. I went to the doctor and she confirmed it," Olivia finally revealed.

"Congratulations, Liv. I know you're gonna be an amazing mother," Elliot said with a smile plastered on his face. However, his smile faded immediately when he noticed the tears falling from her eyes.

"Well, you know I've been seeing Kurt for the last several months. He kept pressuring me to move in with him. Tonight, after we had dinner, I told him. Let's just say he wasn't happy," she said bitterly.

Anger boiled in his veins. It was no secret he didn't particularly care for the reporter, but to see his best friend, partner and the woman he loved break down and cry right in front of him, that wasn't cool.

"Liv, please tell me he's planning being there for you and the baby," he said in a strained tone.

She shook her head. "He doesn't want the baby. He said he's not gonna be a father. He even suggested that I should get an abortion. When he realized I wasn't, he broke up with me. He just walked out on me. I don't know what to do. I mean, I didn't have the best role model in my mother, but I'm scared I'm gonna end up just like her. I can't do this alone."

"Honey, you're not alone. You have me. I'll be more than happy to be there for you. You've been so good to my kids. And, as for Moss, fuck him. He was no good for you, anyway. You're better off. He lost the best thing that ever happened to him. You have me, Cragen, Fin, Alex, Melinda, Liz, Chester and Casey. We're all here for you," he assured her as he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently. A smile crept up on his face when she buried her head against his shoulder and sniffed lightly.

"You're so good to me, El. I don't know how to thank you," she finally said.

"Just let me be here for you. Your baby will be loved and spoiled by everyone. You're gonna be okay," he said, still smiling. He was happy to be there for her, but he wanted to kick himself because he had every opportunity to tell her how he really feels. However, he knew the time wasn't right for him to do it. Olivia just had her heart broken, so he couldn't just come right out and say he loves her. She needed some time to heal.

"Can you stay with me, El? I don't wanna be alone right now," she begged and pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised softly. He was still pissed off at Kurt Moss and he plans on giving the older asshole a piece of his mind when he gets the chance.

X

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**April 24, 2008**

The news of Olivia's pregnancy spread really quickly, but everyone wasn't happy when it was revealed that the man she was seeing left her without a care in the world. Her colleagues, who was also her extended family in a sense, vowed to beat the shit out of Kurt for breaking her heart and leaving her when she needed him the most. Olivia, although flattered, told them that he wasn't even worth it. She could do fine without him.

Elliot was absolutely wonderful since he came to see her last night. He was so caring and considerate of her feelings and the situation she got herself in. He assured her that everything's gonna be okay. She mentally kicked herself because she wanted him to be the father of her child. He did such a wonderful time raising four children with his ex-wife, so she couldn't help but feel a little selfish for wanting him to be the father.

Currently sitting at her desk, she was working on some paperwork to keep herself busy. She's gonna have to get used to it because Cragen will be putting her on ass duty for a while. Even though she was only two weeks pregnant and she could still do some field work, she cherished the times that she doesn't have to do too much work. Besides, she needed to gain some weight.

She was minding her own business until Kurt came in, apparently looking pissed off. He spotted her at her desk, working on something; that's when he knew he had to move.

"Olivia, we need to talk," he called out to her.

She shot her head up immediately and glared at the man who broke her heart.

"What do you want?" she snapped when she got up from her desk.

"I have something for you," he said as he handed over some documents.

"What the hell is this?" she snapped as she opened the envelope and pulled out the information.

"I'm signing over my rights as the father, if I am the father," he stated firmly.

Her eyes shot wide open. "What the fuck is your problem, Kurt? You're the only man I slept with in a long fucking time!"

"Really? What about all the other men you slept with? What about that one night stand you thought I didn't know about? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you cheated on me by sleeping with your partner," he snarled.

"You son of bitch, that's low! I would never sleep with Elliot. He was married! I can't believe you think I'm a slut, which I'm not!" she barked.

"I didn't have to. Your actions alone was all the confirmation I needed to say goodbye. Now, if I'm the father, I'm still hope you go and get an abortion; but, since I know you're not gonna go and get one, it's best if I walk away," Kurt snickered.

"You bastard! I was actually falling in love with you. I thought I finally found happiness. Too bad you had to ruin it," she cried as she slammed the papers down on her desk and ran away from him, just as Elliot, Fin, Munch and Chester walked in. As soon as he saw her run away, his focus turned to Kurt, who was standing by her desk. Anger brewed in his veins.

"You have a whole lotta fucking nerve showing up here!" Elliot snapped.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please, don't give me the small talk. I don't have the time. Besides, I was just leaving."

"Before you go, I have something to give you," Elliot said. With his hand balled up into a fist, he drew his hand back and punched Kurt right in his face, knocking him down on the floor.

"This is for Olivia; the woman whose heart you broke! You don't deserve her! And you don't deserve to be a father!" Elliot roared before he turned on his heel and walked away. He has every intention to find Olivia, to make sure she was okay. If something bad happened to her, he'll never be able to forgive himself. He just loved her that much.

_Please let her be okay, _he thought as he descended up the steps. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found her on the roof.

"El, I just wanna be alone for a while," she sobbed loudly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanna make sure you were okay, that's all," he said softly.

"How can he be so heartless? He called me a slut! He accused me of sleeping around! I'm not that person, El!" she cried out. He couldn't stand seeing her so broken any longer. Even though she wanted to be alone, he went over and wrapped his arms around her. To his relief, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face against his broad shoulder.

"He doesn't deserve you, Liv. He doesn't deserve anything," he whispered in her ear. She just nodded her head and continued sobbing on his shoulder.

_I'm gonna do whatever it takes to bring a smile back on her face, _he vowed.

**So, how did you like the Olivia/Kurt breakup? Did I bash him okay? Don't worry, there's more Kurt bashing in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Knocked down

**Wow, ten reviews in the last chapter! Looks like I'm doing something right, LOL! And, for all you EO shippers out there, don't worry, they'll be together soon! For the time being, however, Olivia has a lot to deal with: getting dumped and being a single mother, plus she can't be in a relationship right away. And, I know you're gonna hate me, but I'm thinking of bringing Dean Porter into the mix since there's a growing number of Dean/Olivia shippers out there. I don't know; we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?**

**Oh, and one more thing, just to clear things up, Elliot and Melinda were both divorced in 2007. And, for all you Kathy haters out there, she took off with another man, taking her son Eli with her.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**April 30, 2008**

It's been a whole week since Kurt left her. A whole week since she revealed that she was pregnant with his child. A whole week since he came into the precinct and revealed that he was signing over his rights as a father of her child. A whole fucking week and she hated it. She fucking hated it.

Curling up on the sofa and reading another tabloid magazine, Olivia thought about everything that happened in just one week. How could she finally found happiness with someone when his true colors began to show right before her eyes? How could she be happy when everything she wanted in her life came back and bit her in the ass? How could she be happy when the one man she could see herself building a future with abandoned and deceived her in the worst way possible?

How could she could be more stupid when she pushed away the one man who actually cared?

Of course she had to find out that Elliot punched the hell out of Kurt, but she didn't care now. He was out of her life and Elliot was being the greatest best friend she could ask for. He did this for her. He cared for her. And, a part of her feels he loves her. But, they knew they couldn't act on their feelings right away. For one, the brass has every reason to get rid of them and two, she's not ready to be in another relationship.

Casey and Alex offered to help her get child support from Kurt, but Olivia didn't care anymore. If he doesn't wanna be there for their child, that's okay with her. However, she knew he could wind up going to jail for abandonment charges. That would be the perfect revenge for her.

Olivia had so many thoughts running through her head, that she was startled when the phone rang. Sighing deeply, she reached over and picked up her cordless phone from the table.

"Hello?" she answered tiredly.

"_I hope you know your fucking lover punched me at the precinct today and I'm gonna be seeking charges against him!" _Kurt barked on the other line.

"What that has to do with me?" she snapped.

"_You told him to hit me."_

"You're talking crazy, Kurt! I never told him to do a damn thing! This was his own doing! Elliot hit you because he cares about me and he couldn't stand to see me get hurt from the likes of you!" she screamed.

"_Yeah, well, his ass's in trouble over this! And you best believe I'll be taking his badge away from him. Furthermore, what's this I hear that you're taking me to court and I specifically told you that I was signing over my rights as the father?" _he scolded.

"Again, that wasn't my doing. However, you can go to jail for abandonment charges now. You think I'm gonna let you get away with leaving me pregnant and alone? I don't think so!" she snapped again.

"_Olivia, I told you I'm done being someone's father. It's never gonna happen again. Why don't you go and get an abortion? It'll do us some good," _Kurt complained.

"No, it'll do _you_ some good. I realize that I can raise this baby without you in our lives. Besides, I have a strong support system."

"_Olivia, please don't make this any harder on us. I don't want the baby and, deep down inside, you don't want it, either. Just get rid of it before you wind up regretting it," _he said before he hung up the phone just as she was getting her last word in. She really wished she had a regular phone so she could slam it down harshly. The nerve of that man saying she should get rid of the baby. She wasn't the only person who had sex that night. She shouldn't have to go through with this alone, for god's sake!

Getting up from the sofa, she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, knowing full and well she had to get rid of any alcohol due to her pregnancy. After getting a glass out of the cabinet, she filled the glass up with the clear liquid before taking a big swig in her mouth. She still couldn't get that conversation out of her mind. She knew Kurt was bluffing when he said he was gonna get Elliot fired for hitting him, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was really gonna get the only man she really loved fired. Olivia couldn't imagine being partners with anybody else. For nine years, those two has been each other's backbone. She couldn't imagine coming to work and not seeing him every day.

Just then, the phone rang again. Not wanting to deal with Kurt anymore, she didn't answer. However, the phone kept ringing and that was starting to piss her off. Slamming her glass down on the counter, she went over to the couch and snatched it up.

"HELLO?" she screamed.

"_Did I do something wrong?" _Elliot asked, feeling startled.

Olivia calmed down immediately. "I'm sorry, El. I though you was Kurt again."

"_Wait, he called you? What did he say?" _he asked, getting angry.

"What I wanna know is why did you hit him?" she asked, changing the subject.

He sighed deeply. _"Cause I was pissed off at him. He doesn't deserve a beautiful, caring woman like you. Anyone would be lucky to be with you and anyone would be lucky to be a father to your child. Hell, I would if I could."_

She was stunned. Elliot wanted to be the father to her child! She wanted to jump up and down and scream out for joy! The man of her dreams, the man she'd always loved in secret wanted to be the father. And, hell, he's a damn good one. He raised four beautiful children and made them out to be healthy and happy.

"El, would you, if you really could?" Olivia asked, her voice cracking.

"_Olivia, if I had my way, I would love to be the father of your child. I would love to raise your baby as my own. My children would love to have another brother or sister. You're my best friend. You know I'll support you in anything you do. I got your back 100 percent,"_ Elliot assured her softly.

"Can you come over? I know I said I wanna be alone, but I could use your company," she finally said. She groaned when she heard someone knocking at the door. Another deep sigh came out of her mouth and she went towards the front door and opened it. She was surprised to see him standing there with his cell phone in his hands. He just smiled.

"Let me guess: one of my neighbors knew who you were and let you in, right?" she joked as she stepped aside and allowed him to come inside.

He snapped his phone shut and laughed. "You know me so well. Oh, and by the way, I was coming regardless if you asked me or not."

They both sat on the sofa and looked into each other's eyes. No words needed to be said concerning how they feel about one another. Without warning, they leaned forward and before she knew what was happening, their lips touched gently. It wasn't a earth-shattering kiss, it was more sweet and delicate. However, that changed when Elliot reached over and wrapped his strong arms around her. She scooted closer to him to the point where she wounded up on his lap, straddling him. They didn't go further, though. They both knew now was not the time to embark on their sexual feelings for each other even though it was gonna be really hard to control it.

When they finally pulled apart, they didn't wanna let go of each other right away. They loved the new closeness. Their foreheads touched gently as they were breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I had no right," he told her, which shocked her.

"You have no reason to be sorry, El. I liked it. I liked it a lot," she confessed.

"Listen, I know you're dealing with a lot of drama right now and the last thing you need right now is to get involved with the likes of me, but when all of this blows over, I would like for us to explore our feelings for each other. I love you, Olivia, and I'm not planning on leaving you ever," he admitted.

She couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too, El. I would like the same thing. I'm so glad you're here with me."

"You're not alone, remember that. We're all here for you. Let me be a father to your baby. Everything will turn out okay," he assured her.

She leaned over and kissed him quickly, then she pulled back and looked into his sparkling blue eyes. She couldn't more in love with him now but she's not ready to tell him just yet.

"I believe you, Elliot," she said warmly.

X

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 30, 2008**

It's been a little over a month since Elliot and Olivia kissed in her apartment and since her pregnancy became official. They both agreed to keep their newfound relationship a secret for the time being until they were ready to tell the others. Furthermore, they also decided to take things slow because she was slowly beginning to heal from her sudden broken heart. Elliot has been there for her, anyway, which meant a lot to her. And she was happy to know he was excited about her bringing a child into the world, even though he's not the biological father. As far as Kurt Moss is concerned, he can go fuck himself.

Speaking of Kurt, no one has seen or heard from him ever again. He just fell off the face of the earth, which suited everyone at the one six just fucking fine. They knew he was no good for Olivia, but they never thought in a million years he could just up and leave her when she needed him the most. He was still hell-bent on her getting an abortion, but at this point, he knew it wasn't gonna happen. To further piss him off, Elliot was able to keep his job but he was properly disciplined for hitting Moss. However, he was praised from everyone for standing up from Olivia.

Alex and Casey made good on their word and took Moss to court. With the help of Casey's cousin, a lawyer who specializes in the rights of children and single mothers, Kurt has to pay child support every month, not to mention he has to set up a trust fund for his child and visitation rights were to be agreed on their terms. Frankly, Olivia could care if he comes to see his child or not. Her baby has father, who's honest, loving and caring beyond comprehension.

"Hey, Liv?" he called out to her.

She shot her head up from reading a file and looked at him. "What's up, El?"

"Have you eaten anything yet?" he asked curiously.

"Not since this morning. I'm telling you, morning sickness is a bitch," she groaned.

He smiled. "It'll be over soon enough. You're gonna be so full of life."

She giggled. "Thank you."

"So, ready to go to lunch?" he asked in a soothing tone.

"Yeah. I'm hungry," she told him as she reached behind her and grabbed her jacket off the chair, even though it was nice outside. Damn hormones!

Just then, a mysterious male walked in, holding a manila envelope in his hands. He found his target and went right over to her.

"Excuse me, are you Olivia Benson?" he asked out of the blue.

"I'm detective Olivia Benson. What can I do for you?" she asked, looking skeptical.

"I was told to bring this to you," he said menacingly. Before she had time to react, he drew his arm back and socked her dead in her jaw, shattering it completely. Elliot got pissed and lunged at the man, not before he raised his arm up and punched her one more time. She groaned as she crashed on the floor, feeling pain ebbing throughout her face.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you know assaulting a police officer is a crime?" Elliot growled as he pinned the man down the floor and cuffed him. He got up and pulled the man right up beside him, but he managed to raise his foot up and kicked Olivia right in her face before Elliot socked the man right in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Take him to the cell and make sure he's locked up!" he barked at the uniformed officers. His main concern was making sure Olivia was okay after the blows she received.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked as he kneeled down besides her. She just shook her head because she couldn't talk. That man did a damn good job breaking her jaw.

He was angry, but he wasn't about to take it out on her. Instead, he scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her out of the precinct, intent on taking her to the hospital to get her injuries checked out.

**Damn, things just keeps getting worse for Olivia, just when she was finally able to get past her problems with Kurt, this just had to happen! Well, there's even more drama in the next chapter! How did you all like the EO kiss? Did I rush it? I did mention they would get together in the long run, but I couldn't go one day without having them kiss! And, how did you like having Elliot being the father? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Shocking revelation

**Damn, you all are feeling this story to pieces. I got more alerts than any other story I put out and I got more love than any other story in a short matter of time. So much so, that I'm gonna put 'Safe and Sound' on the back burner for a brief time so I can put this story out for you more often. Now, did I mention things will only get worse for our precious Olivia? Well, I'm gonna give her a break because, god, even I can't stand seeing her in so much pain (and I have a habit of putting our girl through so much in order for her to have a happy life). Oh, and I know you're gonna be upset that Dean Porter will appear, but he's gonna be in one chapter. Even he knows Elliot and Olivia are meant to be together.**

**Oh, and one more thing, the title of the story is also the title of a tv movie starring that chick who was on 'Full House'. Only, in that movie, she's a divorcee. Olivia's not married (at least for the time being).**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Olivia Benson's room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 30, 2008**

Elliot refused to leave Olivia side, not even for one second. He needed to know the update on her condition. After the shocker in the bullpen earlier, he refused to let her out of his sight. He didn't eat, he didn't go to sleep. Hell, he didn't even move. He just sat by her bed and held her hand, letting her know that he was here to stay.

To his shock and disbelief, her jaw wasn't shattered as he originally thought; it was just severely bruised. Right now, she was able to eat, but she can't talk much and she must rest due to her pregnancy. Another sigh of relief came out of his mouth when no damage to her unborn child happened. He would never forgive himself if anything bad happened to Olivia and 'their' baby.

The man who did this was currently in lockup, but Elliot wanted to beat the shit out of him for hurting his woman. Whoever he was, he was on a mission and he was sent from someone to get the job done, which he did and that pissed the blue-eyed hunk off in a big fucking way. No one messes with Olivia Benson and gets away with it.

"Det. Stabler, can I see you for a moment?" a doctor whispered when she poked her head through the door.

"I don't wanna leave Olivia," he stated over and over again.

"Just step outside for a moment. I'm pretty sure she's not going anywhere," the doc assured him.

Elliot sighed deeply as he let go of her hand gently and got up from his chair. Stepping outside in the hallway, he had his hands in his pockets.

"What's going on?" he asked right away.

"Mr. Stabler, I'm really concerned with Olivia's well being. Did you know she used to cut herself?" the doctor asked.

"What? No, I didn't know. She never told me," Elliot said, looking shocked.

"I'm sorry; I thought you knew. It wasn't severe, but this is a very serious matter. I do believe the reason why she's been cutting herself is because she may have been abused at one point," she told him.

_Olivia, my Liv was in an abusive relationship? Why didn't she tell me this before? Because she thinks I would think less of her. Oh, Liv, you should've told me, _he thought sadly. The thought of any man putting his hands on her made him mad as hell. Whoever did this was gonna get the worse ass kicking of his fucking life.

"Doc, is there anything I can do?" he asked frantically.

"For the time being, just be there for her. You proved to be so good to her. When she's ready to talk, just listen and don't push her," the doctor said as she patted his shoulder gently before she turned on her heel and walked away to do her rounds.

He went back into her room and took his seat right next to her on the bed. He took her hand into his gently and kissed the back of it, letting her know that he was still here. A single tear fell down his eye as he looked down at her. A sleeping angel who has been hurt pretty much all her life, his heart ached because he couldn't be there to help her, comfort her and love her a whole lot sooner. Well, he was here now and he's not going anywhere.

_I'm gonna make sure you're gonna be all better, Liv, _he vowed silently.

X

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**Interrogation room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 30, 2008**

"I'm not saying a damn thing. I know my rights. I want my fucking lawyer," the man said as he sat there, looking angry. His job was to go in, beat the shit out of Olivia and leave. He wasn't supposed to get arrested. He wasn't supposed to get pissed. He knew his boss was gonna be pissed when he finds out.

Fin got right into his face. "If you know what's good for you, you'll start talking right now! Believe me, even lawyers can play you like a fucking fool!"

"Get out of my face, asshole! I have nothing to say!" he growled.

"Oh, you're gonna have something to say, Angel Parker. Yeah, we know who you are. Mother fucker racked up a pretty impressive rap sheet. We know someone sent you to attack Olivia. But, the question is, how much money you were supposed to get?" Chester sneered.

"None of your fucking business!" Angel said, looking pissed.

"It's our business when you attack a fellow cop! She didn't do anything to your stupid ass!" Fin snapped.

"Not to me, yes, but she did something to my boss," Angel countered.

"Oh, so we're finally talking. Who is it? Who's the man who sent you?" Fin asked menacingly.

"She knows him. She knows him very well. Hell, she slept with him," Angel revealed.

"Let me guess: Kurt Moss, right?" Chester and Fin asked, looking curious.

"No, you fuckers! Dean Porter! He sent me to beat her up! He said he'd pay me 5000 dollars if I get the job done! I'm not supposed to be in jail, but thanks to that wannabe Tarzan who knocked the wind out of me, I'm not going anywhere, right?" Angel snorted in annoyance.

Fin and Chester couldn't believe what they just heard. Dean Porter? FBI agent Dean Porter hired a hit man to beat up on Olivia? What kind of beef did he have with her?

"I'm done with you," Fin said as he stormed out of the interrogation room. He just had to get out of there. Knowing that he and Olivia are like brother and sister, he knew he had to leave or he'll do something he'll regret in the long run.

How the hell he's gonna break the news to Elliot that Olivia once dated the FBI agent?

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**June 7, 2008**

"Daddy, how's Olivia doing?" Maureen, the eldest of the Stabler clan asked. They were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and discussing everything that's been happening within the last few weeks.

"Fine. She's resting upstairs. The baby's doing well, too," Elliot replied, a small smile played on his lips.

"Daddy, are you sure you don't mind being a father to someone else's child? I mean, you do know how Olivia got pregnant, right?" she reminded him.

He sighed. "Yes, baby. Liv's been through a lot in the past few weeks and I'm just being there for her. Yes, we kissed, but we're taking things slow. She just got out of another bad relationship."

"Daddy, be honest with me: do you love her? And I'm not talking in a best friend kind of way; I'm talking about in a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way," she told him.

He couldn't lie to his little girl. How could he? Even he couldn't deny he was in love with Olivia. However, he knew he couldn't tell her right away because of all the drama she's going through.

"Yes, honey, I love her. I'm in love with her. But I can't tell her right now because she just got out of a relationship. But she knows I love her," he admitted.

"That's all I needed to know. I hope you and Olivia will be together in the long run. We love her. She's been so good to us since Mom up and left us," Maureen said, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Honey, all of you matters to me the most in the world. I just want you to know that when Olivia and I are dating in the long run, I just want you, Katie, Dickie and Lizzie to be happy for us. You're still number one in my life," Elliot said as he leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"That's all we want from you, Daddy. To be happy," she said with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Olivia slept peacefully upstairs in Elliot's bedroom. Holding her pillow tight, she never thought she could be able to get out of the hospital. Spending the last week there was exhausting. All she wanted was to be at home and sleep peacefully. However, she didn't wanna be alone anymore after what happened in the precinct. She was scared, which rarely happens to her.

_God, am I a walking, breathing target? Just when I was finally able to move on and be happy, someone had to come along and ruin everything for me. I don't know how much longer I can handle it. I'm losing my fucking mind here. The only man who understands me more than anyone else is Elliot. He's the reason I'm still breathing. He wouldn't let anything happen to me._

Speaking of Elliot, he came inside the room a moment later, just to check up on her. He smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully. He'd give anything just to climb into bed beside her and hold her in his arms. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her stir.

"Elliot?" she called out to him in a faint voice.

"Yes, baby, I'm here," he whispered softly.

"Hold me, please?" she asked, almost begging.

He didn't have to hear that twice. After taking his shoes off, he climbed into bed besides her and wrapped his strong arms around her from behind. She turned over on the other side so she can face him.

"Thank you," she said softly. He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

"How's your jaw?" he asked worriedly.

"Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt. The medication has been a big help," she told him, giving him a small smile.

"Liv, we found out about the man who attacked you. Are you ready to hear it?" he asked in a hesitant tone.

She nodded her head slowly. "It's the only way I can deal with it, El."

He cleared his throat. "The man who attacked you, his name is Angel Parker. He has a rap sheet. He admitted that he was paid to attack you."

"Oh, my God," she breathed in disbelief.

"Liv, it gets worse. Much worse. He revealed the name of the man who hired him," he said, his voice cracking.

"Well, who?" she asked frantically. Hot tears started falling from her eyes.

He couldn't tell her, but he had to. She had the right to know. "Dean Porter."

Her heart clenched tightly. She felt like she was being slapped. Her ex-boyfriend hired someone to hurt her. She clung to Elliot furiously, sobbing on his shoulder. This is too much for her. She couldn't deal with the constant drama anymore.

She also knew she had to tell Elliot everything that went on while she was undercover in Oregon.

**More in the next chapter! Olivia explains everything! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. Revealing what happened in Oregon

**And welcome to a brand new week of updates! Now, you're gonna hate me for it (believe me, I've already got heckled for writing a Olivia/Kurt sex scene), but in this chapter, there's a Olivia/Dean sex scene. And the reason why there's a sex scene in this chapter because she will reveal everything that went on while she was undercover in Oregon, plus the whole Simon debacle. Don't worry, though; EO will be getting their freak on eventually, but, for right now, Olivia's messed up mentally after everything she's been through right now. Having sex with Elliot right away won't make it better. **

**Oh, and one more thing, there's another shocking twist at the ending concerning Kurt, Dean and the frizzy haired witch Dani Beck! You don't wanna miss this!**

**And, another thing, CI was awesome last night!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**June 7, 2008**

"Liv, baby, tell me what's going on. Did something happen a long time ago?" Elliot asked frantically.

Olivia sighed deeply. She knew this was coming. All the pain and memories of what happened between her and Dean while she was undercover was still fresh in her mind. For a while, she thought she finally put that trauma behind her, until she found out he was the one who hired a hit man to hurt her. All she could think about was all the pain and suffering he caused her. Using her, abusing her and making her look like a fool was just some of the things she felt. She also felt cheated out of another potential relationship with a man; she seems to have bad luck when it comes to them.

But, Elliot was different. He loves her. He cares about her. He'd always wanted to make sure she was safe. She knew she had to tell him. She couldn't keep this secret from him forever.

"Elliot, what I'm about to tell you is...hurtful. I don't want you to hate me after I let it all out," she told him flat out, her eyes red and puffy with tears.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I could never hurt you, Liv. I love you."

She nodded her head slowly, believing him. Then she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"When everything wasn't going good for us and we were on the outs concerning our friendship and partnership, I thought computer crimes was the best way to give us some space. I mean, sure, we were smiling at each other and we were able to have a civil conversation without yelling, but the truth was, I fell in love with you. But, you were technically unavailable at the time because even though you and Kathy were separated, you were still committed to her. Then, when I went undercover out in Oregon, it was the perfect opportunity for me to sort everything out away from home. Star and I are good friends, but what I wanted was male companionship."

"That's when Dean came along," Elliot said, knowing the obvious.

Olivia sighed. "Yeah. He came along. We remained professional during the operation, but whenever we had the chance, we would talk. About life, love and everything in the norm. Before long, we got closer and closer. I thought I had hit the jackpot concerning my love life. And that's when he asked me out."

"Liv, let me ask you a question. Did you sleep with him?" he asked, interrupting her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you sleep with Dani Beck?"

He lowered his head in shame. She knew the answer. However, she couldn't say a damn word because they weren't dating. His personal life was his business, not hers. However, she was crushed to hear the man she loved slept with the frizzy haired bitch.

"I'm not proud of what I did, but I was lonely. I missed you so much," he confessed.

"I felt the same way. However, the only difference is, I was actually falling for Dean. What happened that night only confirmed my feelings..."

"_I had a great time tonight, Dean," Olivia said happily. They were standing right in front of her 'apartment', holding hands and exchanging smiles. Tonight was indeed a great night. After having a romantic candlelight dinner at a fine Italian restaurant, the pair took a romantic stroll in the park before heading to a club for some late night dancing._

"_I had great time tonight, too, Olivia. You're beautiful," he complimented, eyeing her up and down. She wore a short, sleeveless red dress that complimented her curves perfectly._

"_Well, tomorrow, we both go back to work," she said sadly._

"_The night's still young. C-can I kiss you good night?" he asked nervously._

"_I was hoping you would," she grinned. He leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers softly. She closed her eyes and felt his lips massaging hers gently, like silk running through her veins and more. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. He grinned as he slipped his arms around her waist. They were heavily necking against her door; trying so hard to get the door open so they can go inside. The sexual tension was beginning to become too much for them._

_After fumbling with the keys and trying to get the door open, the couple finally made it inside; their mouths never leaving each other. As they made their way into her bedroom, they began ripping each other's clothes off; wanting nothing to come between them when it was all said and done. Once they reached inside the dimly lit boudoir, they fell on the bed with their arms around each other._

_Olivia hissed lightly when Dean started kissing her from head to toe; teasing her breasts with his tongue and fingers. Pinching them made her scream out his name. Licking them only fueled her desire for him even further. When he parted her legs and slipped one finger inside of her, she arched her back and screamed. No other man has made her feel this way._

_And when he placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders and began lapping at her wet center, she was losing her mind. Her body burned with passion and desire. The only other man who made her feel this way was the man she had a drunken one night stand with seven years ago. And his name happened to be Brian Cassidy._

"_Oh, God, Dean, I want you now," she moaned and whimpered when he got done. _

"_Condom?" he asked nervously._

"_In my drawer," she told him. He went over to the drawer and pulled one out. After carefully and skillfully putting over his aroused member, he hovered over her body once again. Olivia screamed again when he slid inside of her slowly and carefully. It took them a minute to adjust but once they did, the bed started creaking beneath them._

_Moaning and groaning, Olivia and Dean was tossing and turning all over the bed. They were making a lot of noise, but they didn't even give a damn at this point. She dug her fingers in his back and hissed as he pounded deeper and deeper into her swollen opening. She wrapped her legs over his back and screamed when he started biting her neck. Heat brewed in the pit of her stomach when she felt him pick up his pace._

_Before long, they were tossing and turning all over the bed. Taking turns to see who was on top of the other. They found their rhythm and moved together as one._

_When the time came, they both reached paradise at the same time. Olivia breathed heavily as she laid in his arms. Dean kissed her forehead gently as he held her close to him. As she drifted off to sleep, he smiled brightly because he couldn't wait to tell his friends how he made all the way with the stunning beauty..._

"I thought he really cared about me. I later found out that he made a bet with some of his friends to see if he'll be able to take me to bed, which he did. But that night was special to me. I wanted it to happen. He held me in his arms after we made love," Olivia said, breaking down into tears. Elliot reached over and with his thumbs, started wiping the tears away from her brown eyes. He wanted to kill Dean for using his woman like a fucking whore. She was nowhere near a whore. Olivia Benson was a kind, loving woman.

"How did you find out about the bet?" he asked softly.

She sniffed. "I overheard him talking about it to his friends. What he said broke my heart. I finally confronted him about it. He didn't have the heart to deny it. I broke it off, but things got really ugly."

"How ugly?" Elliot asked, getting angry.

More tears started falling from her brown eyes. "He hit me."

"He did what?" he barked.

"He hit me. Hard. Never had I been hit before from someone I was in a relationship with. When I looked at him in shock and disbelief, he has no emotion on his face. In his mind, I had it coming."

"When did you finally get away from him?" he asked more soothingly.

Olivia sighed. "It took me a while before I finally get away from him. I did everything I could to avoid him; I started working late, I never went straight home, anything I could to keep away from him. But he wouldn't leave me alone. When I came back home, I had my chance. Since he didn't know where I live, I broke things off with him and told I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I've been a fool for so long. I'm like the poster child for bad relationships."

"No, you're not. You just didn't find the right man yet. He's out there somewhere," Elliot answered, even though it killed him inside to be not that right man for her.

She smiled. "El, you idiot, you're the right man for me. You've always been the one. I just couldn't see it."

"And you've always been the one for me. Listen, you just say the word and if Dean is stupid enough to come here, I'll kick his ass," he assured her, which made her laugh.

"Whoa, tough guy. I can handle him. I just want you to be here for me, that's all," she told him, smiling brightly.

He tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm not feeling nauseous, thank God. But, I'm hungry," she told him, feeling her stomach growl.

He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her out of bed. "It just so happens that the kids were sweet enough to cook dinner for all of us tonight. I hope you can eat like a horse because Maureen and Kathleen cooked enough food for the whole army."

She had to laugh. "I'll manage, El. Thank you very much."

Before they left the room, he took her in his strong arms and kissed her once again. It wasn't earth-shattering, but it was sweet and delicate. She felt her knees began to buckle. No one can kiss her better than he can.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" she asked when they pulled apart.

"Just because I love you," he smiled as he released her and walked away.

Touching her lips with her fingertips, a smile appeared on her face as tears of happiness started falling from her eyes. Olivia Benson has finally found the love of the lifetime with Elliot Stabler. She wanted to get up on the roof and scream. No other man could measure up to how happy the blue eyed hunk made her feel.

_I'm getting another shot at love. And I'm not gonna ruin it, _she thought as she heard her name being called from downstairs. Her stomach was rumbling again, indicating that she and her child was hungry. After looking at herself in the mirror, she went downstairs.

X

**Apartment of Dani Beck**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**June 7, 2008**

"I can't believe you got that bitch pregnant, Kurt! I thought you were better than this!" Dani screeched.

Kurt rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me for being careless. I didn't wear a condom! And I don't know why you're yelling at me! As I seem to recall, you slept with Elliot!"

"It didn't mean a damn thing to him! No, he was so fucking in love with Olivia! God, she makes me sick! I can't believe my husband slept with her and knocked her up!" she sulked.

"_Ex-_husband," he corrected her.

"That's right, ex-husband. I never filed for divorce, but you insisted we separate. You just don't wanna be married to me anymore," she complained.

"That's not true," he said sarcastically.

"Whatever. What are we gonna do?" she asked, calming down.

"I walked away from Olivia. She can raise the child on her own as far as I'm concerned. But, as far as you and me are concerned, we're not gonna be together anymore. From what I heard, you got married again. Damn, woman, you just don't wanna be alone since Michael's death," he laughed out loud.

Dani got upset and slapped him hard across his face. He stopped laughing right away.

"Listen to me, you heartless son of a bitch! I loved my husband! I still love my husband. Don't you dare mention his name again!" she snapped right in his face.

"Down, girl. We don't wanna give Mr. Moss here a fucking heart attack," another male voice said sarcastically. He came up right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Still can't believe you two got married. How long has it been?"

Dean Porter smiled as he kissed Dani's cheek lightly. "A year and a half if my memory serves correct. We're so happy."

"What are we gonna do about Olivia?" Kurt asked, looking upset.

Dean just smiled. "You don't worry about her. I still have some unfinished business with her. She's gonna be out of our lives once and for all."

**What did you think about the shockers? Dean and Dani are married and she was once married to Kurt! Keep in mind, Kurt was divorced for a long time and let's not forget about Dani's dead husband, who was also a cop. More drama, shockers and romance in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	6. Heart to heart talk

**Due to the holiday weekend coming up, I'll only update three or four stories this week and 'Abandoned and Deceived' is one of them, which I'm updating today. I know everyone was shocked with the whole Kurt/Dani/Dean triangle, but I assure you, it won't last long this time. And I said Dean is supposed to appear in one chapter, but I need to stop lying. Two more chapters and that's it. Besides, Olivia's pregnant and I need to start making her show as the story rolls along. Furthermore, we've seen the last of Dani Beck and Kurt Moss for a long while.**

**And, don't worry, I did mention that EO will engage in some steamy sexual encounters, but that's gonna happen after she gives birth or maybe a lot sooner than that. You're gonna have to stay tuned and find out.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**June 14, 2008**

Olivia was tired. So tired. This pregnancy was taking a toll on her and because of her older age, her back began to ache. And she's not even two months along yet.

Sitting at her desk, working on paperwork as usual, she cranked her neck from side to side, hearing it pop and breathing a sigh of relief. Being on desk duty sucks, but being pregnant sucks even more. However, her biggest dream was to be a mother and since this child does have a father, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Her bruise was long forgotten. The guy who attacked her got four years in prison for his efforts. She still couldn't believe Dean sent Angel Parker to beat her up. And, for what? Because she finally wised up and left him? Because she found out he won a bet? Because he started hitting her? What is wrong with him?

However, Elliot's been taking good care of her. The man was a godsend and she wasn't about to run away from him anytime soon. As many times they have fought and laughed, love was only growing between them. He didn't mind holding her hair back in the morning when she would have her daily meeting with the porcelain gods. He didn't mind cooking for her. He didn't even mind pampering her. He was showering her with all of his love and affection. She couldn't ask for a more perfect boyfriend.

As she kept working, Dean came into the precinct with the intent of making her pay for leaving him. He was angry when he saw her, but at the same time, he was turned on at the sight of her. He knew she was pregnant with Kurt's baby, but that didn't faze him one bit. He was planning on getting her back.

"Hello, Olivia," he called out to her. She raised her head up and cringed when she saw him.

"What the hell do you want, Porter?" she snapped at him.

Dean smiled. "What? I can't see my girlfriend without a motive?"

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You hurt me, you son of a bitch," she flat out told him.

He leaned over on her desk got in her face. She cringed some more when she looked into his eyes and saw a man ready to kill.

"You know, I had a good conversation with Kurt last night. Seems that he's already moved on," he sneered.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "And? What's your point? He made his choice. I have nothing to do with him anymore."

"Yeah, you're right. But, I just want you to know that he was married twice," Dean told her.

"He remarried his ex-wife?" she asked, looking surprised.

"No. He was married to my current wife," he revealed, smiling brightly.

"Wait, you're married? And you're here talking to me, saying you want me back? I don't believe this shit," she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it. The woman I'm married to is your little boyfriend's former temporary partner."

She was stunned. "Dani Beck? You're married to Dani Beck? And she was married to Kurt? What the fuck is going on around here?"

"That's right, honey. But, you see, I can have my cake and eat it, too. I love my wife, but I think it's time I get payback from you. You broke my heart when you left me, Olivia. I was actually falling for you," he snapped at her.

"I felt the same way until I overheard you talking to your little buddies about winning the bet. And then there was thing where you fucking hit me!" she snapped back.

"And you should've forgave me. But, no, you had to be so fucking bullheaded and stubborn, you thought I was gonna do it again. I wanted you back, but you still left me. Then, I find out that you've been shacking up with Stabler's stupid ass. What a fucking joke," he hissed.

She raised her hand up and slapped the taste out of his mouth. He was in shocked for a moment before he grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her out of her chair. She yelped out in pain as he yanked her towards him roughly.

"Apologize right now, Olivia Benson!" Dean snapped.

"Why should I? I had every right to hit you. Don't you ever disrespect my Elliot ever again. He's more of a man than you ever was!" she snapped back.

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure you don't have the baby. And then Elliot will leave you, just like all the rest of them you spread your legs to!" he hissed.

"I will never apologize to a man who has hurt me so much. You're an asshole, Dean Porter. I wish I never met you!" she screamed.

He drew his arm back and was about to hit her when he was suddenly tackled down to the ground. Olivia stumbled back for a moment before she finally got the strength to keep steady. She looked down and found Dean being pinned by Elliot, who was pissed.

"Get off me, you fucking brute!" Dean let out a scream.

"Why should I? You were gonna hurt the woman I love," Elliot growled.

"You don't love her! You're just being nice to her because she's carrying another man's child! Kurt doesn't want her! He was married to Dani! He said sleeping with Olivia was a mistake! Just like you sleeping with Dani was a mistake! You never gave a damn about either one of them!" Dean snapped as he was being pulled up on his feet. Elliot slapped the handcuffs on him and dragged him to the holding cell.

Olivia had to sit down because she was getting dizzy. Everything Dean said was beginning to be too much for her. So Kurt thought sleeping with her was a mistake, huh? He was only using her? She felt like a fucking fool for even being with him in the first place. And then Dean had to come back to make things worse. She was done with him. Why didn't he take the hint?

"Honey, are you okay?" Elliot asked in a soothing manner when he came over to her.

"I'm fine. Take me home," she simply replied.

"Are you feeling okay? Are you hungry?" he asked frantically.

She just smiled. "I'm okay, El. Just take me home. I had about enough of this place for one day."

He just nodded his head as he helped her up. After telling Cragen that he was taking her home, they were out the door with their arms around each other.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**June 14, 2008**

With Olivia sleeping peacefully upstairs, Elliot was sitting on the sofa watching the sports channel. He sighed as he leaned back against the cushions and thought about what went down at the precinct earlier today concerning that prick Dean Porter. In all honesty, Elliot wanted to beat the shit out of him for putting his hands on Olivia, but he didn't wanna get in trouble again; especially after the whole Kurt saga last month. So, he just stepped back and focused on taking care of his love.

"Elliot?" a female voice called out to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Olivia standing at the stairway. She had a small smile on her face.

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"We need to talk," she said, her tone serious.

"I know," he said as he patted his hand down on the sofa. She joined him a moment later, as their hands laced together.

"Listen, did you mean what you said that you regretted sleeping with Dani?" Olivia came right out and said.

Elliot couldn't lie to her. "Yes. I did. I never loved her. We were drunk and I have no excuse for what I did. She knew I could never be with her because I love you. I've always loved you. And when you came back from Oregon, I knew there was still a chance for us. I don't want nobody else but you."

"But, what about Kathy?" she asked softly.

He sighed deeply. "A part of me will always love her because she was my wife and the mother of my children. But, I can't forgive her for leading me on the way she did and for taking off without saying anything to anyone. When I found out she was pregnant, I was scared, but I was happy to bring another Stabler into the world. But, when I found out that Eli wasn't mine, my world shattered. I was so angry that I didn't even come home for two weeks. I just didn't wanna deal with her at that time. And when she took off with that dude, I hated her. I hated her for abandoning our family, I hated her for breaking my heart and I hated her for hurting the kids. I tried to make the best of the situation by being both mother and father, but it's so hard. And with my heavy workload, it got more and more frustrating. And then, I heard my father's voice."

"Your father?" Olivia asked, looking confused.

"All he kept saying was I was never gonna amount to nothing. In his mind, I was a failure," he told her.

She reached over and wrapped her arms around him. He laid his head on her shoulder and began to sob.

"El, baby, you're not a failure. You're an amazing man. You proved your father wrong on so many levels. You're a wonderful father and a damn good cop. I'm so lucky to have you as a partner, best friend and the father of my child. Compared to my life, you turned out to be a little bit better than me," she confessed.

"Oh, Liv, don't say that, please. You're an amazing woman who's been through so much," he told her honestly.

"El, let's not forget; I'm a product of my mother's rape. She hated me because I look so much like my father. My father hated me because he didn't want me to be born. Both of them abused me in more ways than one. My mother blamed me constantly; I was the reason why my father found out she was pregnant and forced her to marry him. I was alone; I didn't have anyone to talk to. It was like I was brought into this world to be made fun of. I wanted to curl up and die," she broke down and began to sob.

He wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumbs. "Liv, you're the most loving, compassionate, caring person I'd ever known in my life. I don't know what I did in a previous life to have you, but I'm so glad you came into my world like a breath of fresh air. And we both agreed that we had a shitty childhood. But, when I said look how great you turned out to be, I meant it. You touch so many peoples lives everyday. Hell, you touched my life. I love you. Don't ever undermine yourself. You're an amazing person, inside and out."

"Kiss me," she told him with a smile on her face. He grinned before he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers gently; his tongue massaging hers lightly. When they pulled apart, they kept smiling at each other.

"Elliot, thank you for being you," she told him.

He kissed her forehead gently. "No, Olivia. Thank you for allowing yourself to love me and thank you for allowing me to love you unconditionally."

**Dean Porter makes his final appearance in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	7. Warm embrace

**Okay, so I take it you all want some more EO romance incorporated in this story, so that's what you're gonna get. Besides, even I'm sick and tired of having Olivia hurt, so from this point forward, no more drama and no more angst. Believe me, Olivia's gonna have a strong, healthy baby to bring into the world and Elliot's perfect as being the father, although it would be nice to see that happen on the show. Oh, God, the EO babies will be so freaking cute.**

**I had such a blast up in Toronto over the weekend. Man, the sights were to die for and the people were very nice. Yes, my fiancé and I visited his family and they were great, but this was my second time up in the Great White North and it was amazing. Who said Canada sucks? I didn't. I'm coming back again before the year's over with.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**June 30, 2008**

With the kids at school and Maureen living on her own, Elliot and Olivia were able to get some alone time. Frankly, Cragen was kind enough to give them some time off due to Olivia's pregnancy, but it was nice for them to be able to catch up and talk a lot more. Furthermore, they needed to decided where Olivia's gonna live after the baby's born. Elliot said he would love to be the father, but he wanted his whole family together under one roof. And, since they do love each other, it makes more sense for them to co-habitat on a more permanent basis.

Last week was really hard for her, but she got through with it with the help of her friends. After learning that Dean was in lockup, she decided she wanted to talk to him one more time so that she can be able to move on with her life. She didn't care about the FBI agent anymore; she just wanted to get him out of her system once and for all...

"_Are you sure about this, Liv? You don't have to do this," Elliot told her when they stood outside the interrogation room. He had his hands on her shoulder and he kissed her forehead gently, letting her know he's not going anywhere. She sighed deeply as she leaned against him, tears forming in her eyes. This was gonna be harder than she thought, but if she wanted to move on, she had to confront her ex._

"_I have to do this, El. Otherwise, I'll go insane. I'll won't be able to sleep at night and I won't be able to move on with you," she replied softly._

_He kissed her forehead again. "Okay, but he does try anything, and I mean anything, I'll kick his ass."_

_She had to smile. Good ole Elliot just had to protect her. But, that's what she loved about him. His caring and protective nature._

"_I'll be fine. He's handcuffed to the table, so he won't be able to do anything to me. Let me get this over with and then I'm all yours," she told him with a smile on her face. He leaned over and kissed her softly before he released her from his strong arms. A nervous breath escaped her as she pushed the door open and walked right inside. _

_Dean was sitting at the table, handcuffed and looking disheveled. He shot his head up and smiled when he saw Olivia walk in. However, his smile faded when he saw the pissed off look on her face._

"_I knew you'd come back. They'd always come back," he sneered at her._

_She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going back to you. I'm happy with my life now. I have a wonderful man who's gonna be the father of my child, I have great friends and I have a great career. I don't need you anymore. Matter of fact, I never needed you. I wanted you, but I didn't need you."_

"_So what happened that night didn't mean anything to you?" he asked, looking shocked._

"_Not anymore. I forgot all about it after I told Elliot everything that happened between us," she simply told him._

"_You can't be serious! You can't just put that behind you like it was yesterday's news. What we did that night meant something to me! You can't turn something off that was special. You just can't!" he snapped._

"_Well, it meant something to me too before I overheard you bragging to your friends on how you won the bet. You hurt me so bad, Dean. I wanted to curl up and die. And, you know what made that situation worse? You hit me. That's right, you hit me. I never wanted to have anything to do with you after that. But, when you sent Angel Parker to attack me, I realized that I hated you. I hated you so much," she said, tears falling from her eyes._

"_You're so gonna regret this. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you, Olivia. I can see why you can't keep a boyfriend for more than a month. You're a fucking whore. Elliot will leave you; just like the other men you dated. Women like you can't settle for anything less nowadays because you ain't satisfied. You want it all," Dean taunted._

_She tried not to flinch when he called her a whore, but she remained unfazed by his actions._

"_See, that's where you're wrong, Dean. Elliot's always been there for me. He loves me. He respect me. Hell, even when he pisses me off and vice versa, he'd always find a way to put a smile on my face. You don't know anything about my relationship with Elliot. Yes, I'm with him and yes I love him. I love him more than I could ever love someone. He's giving me everything I could possibly want. Now, you on the other hand, I don't know why you're still pining for me when you're married," she told him defiantly._

"_So, you were just using me, huh? I was just nothing more than a fucking toy to you, right? Well, my wife doesn't treat me like garbage, Olivia. She loves me," he fumed._

"_You just don't get it, do you? You used me. You lied to me. You hurt me, not the other way around. I actually fell for you, but that all changed when your true colors started to come out. I wasn't about to stay with a man who's only gonna hurt me, and believe me, there's been plenty of them. But, I don't have to worry about Elliot hurting me because he's gonna love me forever."_

_Dean tried to get up, but he couldn't move due to being handcuffed on the table. So he just glared at her._

"_You're gonna regret this, Olivia Benson. You don't deserve to have anything. You don't deserve to be loved. You deserve to be alone and miserable for the rest of your fucking life. Mark my words; you're gonna get what's coming to you," he warned._

_She headed towards the door without looking at him. She has no need to stay in the same room with him anymore. She said what she wanted to say and felt better about it, too. Now, she can move on with her life. With Elliot._

"_Walking away from you was the smartest decision I ever made in my life, Dean. I feel nothing for you anymore. I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago; I'm walking away with my head held high and my pride intact. I have someone who truly loves me. Goodbye Dean. I hope you have a nice life without me," she said as she walked out the door and walked out of his life once and for all..._

Since then, no thoughts of Dean entered her mind. He was sent to jail and that was the end of him. She didn't have to deal with him anymore and it showed because a huge smile formed on her face. She has Elliot and she's about to be a mother. She couldn't be happier. She placed her hand on her belly and smiled because she was beginning to show.

"What are you thinking about?" Elliot asked softly. She lifted her head from his chest and smiled.

"How much I love you," she replied, still smiling.

He kissed her forehead gently. "And I love you, Liv."

She leaned over and slanted her mouth on his, his tongue probing his like it was her lifeline. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her close to him. Before long, she was shifted onto his lap; her knees squeezing both of his hips, trying not to break contact. She gasped when she felt his hands touching her bare skin under the shirt she wore, coming in contact with her bra-covered breasts. Another gasp escaped her lips when he reached further under and started flicking her nipples with his thumbs. She ran her fingers through his receding brown hair and sighed softly.

"Elliot, please, take me," she moaned, unable to take back what she said.

He looked at her, his blue eyes filled with passion and desire. "Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you."

"You can never hurt me, El. Make love to me," she breathed.

He didn't have to hear that twice. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

Their bedroom.

Once inside, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They were hungry for each other. With the gentleness of a flower, Elliot laid Olivia down on the bed and crawled over her carefully. He didn't wanna hurt her and the baby, but, at this point, his desire for her took over his inner soul. He'd never desired for any woman like this and based on his throbbing erection straining against his jeans, he won't be desiring any other woman ever again.

He loved everything about her. She was beautiful and breathtaking. Her brown eyes sparkled when she looked up at him. He loved her ever changing body. She was filled with a life growing inside of her. She was so full of life. He'd always loved her. From the moment they became partners and best friends, he loved her. More than he loved his wife. His heart was always full whenever he was around Olivia. He was so in love with her that nothing else mattered: his job, his family, his marriage. He also knew that he couldn't bring himself to tear his family apart. In the end, though, it was Kathy who left him high and dry. Now, he was free to love Olivia out in the open.

Naked bodies melded together like super glue. Elliot took his sweet time making love to her; caressing her body from head to toe. Olivia moaned and whimpered while she withered under him. Her fingers clawed at his back; scratching and biting to keep herself from screaming. Pleasure filled her veins. She wanted nothing more than to be made love to by a strong, virile man like Elliot. Kurt and Dean wasted her time.

"Elliot," she whimpered when she felt his lips all over her burning body.

"Yes, my love?" he cooed softly.

"Don't make me wait anymore," she told him.

He moved over her body once again and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. With careful precision, he slowly slid inside of her; both of them moaning at the contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him go in and out of her with ease. He was so gentle and tender with her, she began to cry. But it was happy tears. He noticed her crying right away and gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"You have nothing to be crying for," he whispered against her cheek.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy. You make me so happy," she sobbed softly.

He kissed her passionately. "You make me so happy, too. You just don't know how much."

"Elliot, you just don't know how happy I am that you're here with me right now. For so long, I've loved you, yet I couldn't let you know how I feel," she confessed.

"I feel the same way," he whispered.

They came together as one, melding as one, molding as one. Nothing else mattered but them laying in each other's arms. When the time came, they both reached their respective peaks at the same time; moaning and groaning each other's names out.

Sated limbs were still conjoined when they fell into each other's embrace. A comfortable silence lingered between them as they drifted off into dreamland. Elliot took the time to look at her sleeping form and smiled. She was so beautiful. To see her olive toned skin glisten during the daytime warmed his heart to the core. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Fate finally brought them together. And even though the circumstances of their coupling was difficult, it was all worth it because he's with the woman he'd always loved.

Squeezing her close, he kissed her forehead gently before he got comfortable on the bed and drifted off to sleep with his famous shit eating grin on his face.

**More love, romance and baby joy in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	8. Hard work pays off

**I'm jumping ahead with the time line. I know all of you wanna see Olivia give birth and I know you all wanna know the sex of the baby, so that's gonna happen. Furthermore, I realized that I only got a few reviews from the last chapter. I guess people are losing interest in the story, so I better make it more interesting before it's too late. Besides, with the weather being hot, I'm tired and sweating a lot. I'm not supposed to be on the computer today, but I can't help it because it's mine and I'm paying for it. I have a right to write stories and you have a right to read them.**

**September 23****rd**** is a long way from now still. I can't wait to find out what's gonna happen with SVU as they go through new changes and I still wanna know who's gonna be the ADA. My heart pounds at the anticipation.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 21, 2008**

You couldn't tell if Olivia was eating for two or four because she was so big. So big that she can barely move around and she's only six months pregnant. She can't see her feet, she has to sit down pretty much all the time and her back was killing her. Being pregnant sucks sometime.

However, she thrived on the attention Elliot and his children gave to her since she was with child. They loved pampering her, touching her stomach so they could feel the baby kick and Elliot in particular complimented her on her ever changing body. He thought she never looked more beautiful.

Work wasn't too stressful because she was on 'ass' duty. She didn't like being confined to a desk, but staying behind was better than being out in the field and risk getting hurt. Olivia had to make bathroom tips every 20 minutes, but she didn't have to climb up and down the stairs to get to the bathroom. The guys were sweet enough to check up on her to make sure she was doing okay. After all, a new generation of Benson was coming into the world.

The day was particularly busy at the bullpen. Everyone was stressing out over their recent case. A string on revenge killings among rape victims were taking a huge toll on them. Their latest victim even was raped before she was murdered. All of them had one thing in common: they were threatened before by this man. He didn't wanna go to jail. He'd rather die than being tortured behind bars.

"I'm telling you right now, Liv, this case is working my last nerves," Elliot complained as he came inside the bullpen. After draping his jacket on the back of his chair, he flopped down on the chair and sighed deeply.

"Still nothing?" Olivia asked, looking concerned. She was working on some paperwork at her desk.

"Nope. This man has smartened up since he was sent up to the slammer, Liv. Seven victims; all killed with a single gunshot to their foreheads because he wanted to send a message. Ashley Plummer was raped again right before she was murdered. He wanted to make them suffer. He wanted to make sure they kept their mouths shut permanently," he sighed deeply.

"The last victim he raped, Jessica Anderson, what happened to her?" she asked curiously.

"We're not taking any chances this time. We put her on protective detail until this man is caught. When we interviewed her, she told us he even stalked her to make sure she didn't say a word," he told her.

Fin and Lake came in later, apparently out of breath. Elliot was too busy talking to Olivia to notice them coming.

"Elliot, we finally figured out why he raped and then killed his victims," Fin called out.

Elliot turned his head and looked at him. "What's up?"

"You're not gonna believe this; he dated his victims," Chester blurted out.

Elliot was shocked. "He dated them? What the hell happened?"

"Harper North has a rap sheet. A really long rap sheet. Assault with a deadly weapon, assault, stalking, menacing, kidnapping, false imprisonment and even attempted extortion. This man was a woman beater. His record goes back to fifteen years," Fin revealed, shaking his head.

"When was the last time he went to prison?" Olivia asked, joining in.

"Six years ago for kidnapping and false imprisonment. He started threatening his victims around that time by sending them letters," Chester added. "And, get this; Harper even paid his best friend to beat up on Ashley Parker and Jessica Anderson for him."

"This man's not gonna stop until Jessica's dead. Even with protective detail, Harper could still get her," Olivia told them.

Munch ran into the bullpen, panting and breathing heavily. "Guys, you need to go over to Jessica's apartment. Harper managed to break in. He's holding her at gunpoint. SWAT team's surrounding the house as we speak."

Elliot grabbed his jacket and he, Fin, Lake and even Munch ran out of the bullpen, leaving Olivia alone. She put her head down on her desk and sighed deeply. She just hoped and prayed that no one will end up hurt.

X

**Jessica Anderson's house**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 21, 2008**

"Please don't do this," Jessica pleaded with tears falling from her brown eyes. She was sitting on the couch, panting and shaking in fear. She couldn't believe this was happening. The man who abused her, raped her and threatened her was holding her at gunpoint in her own house. And it didn't help that the police was surrounding the house. She was a prisoner in her own home.

"Shut up, bitch! None of this would be happening if you hadn't open your big fucking mouth and got me in trouble. I told you I wasn't going to jail, but you opened your mouth and therefore, I have to take care of you once and for all," Harper seethed with anger.

"But, you won't get away with it. They're gonna kill you or you will go back to jail," she warned him.

He went over and slapped her hard across her face. "I said shut the fuck up, bitch! You have no say of what happens to me! Before all of this is over, you're gonna be one dead bitch! You're gonna regret even opening your big fucking mouth!"

"You shouldn't had hurt me!" she snapped.

He was about to slap her again when she raised her foot up and kicked the gun right out of his hand. He was furious and lunged at her, wrapping his hands around her neck and proceeded to choke the life out of her. Jessica knew she couldn't fight back because he could pick up his gun and kill her right there and then. So she did what she did best: she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Outside, everyone couldn't mistake Jessica's screaming. They cringed when they heard Harper slap and berate her. The police and the SWAT team has had enough. With Elliot leading the way, they padded up the steps in stealth mode and waited for the signal. When they got it, Elliot kicked the door open and barged right inside.

Harper stopped long enough to grab Jessica, reach down to grab his gun and pointed it right at her head. He had a furious look on his face. He was getting ready to explode any second.

"Let her go, asswipe," Elliot warned, pointing the gun right at him.

"Shut the fuck up, detective. I call the shots here," Harper hissed lightly.

"This is not gonna go down like this, Harper. Let her go," Elliot hissed.

"So I can go back to jail? I don't think so. She's gonna die, just like the rest of them bitches who were stupid enough to open their big fucking mouths. I'm not going back to jail. Say goodbye, bitch," he hissed in her ear. Jessica, to her credit, sobbed openly as she struggled to break free from him.

"Don't move or I'll blow your fucking brains off!" he warned, smacking her with the butt of the gun.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, Harper. Let her go," Elliot warned one more time.

Harper smiled as his finger moved towards the trigger. Just then, Fin came in from the back door and got a good view of where he would shoot Harper.

"Say goodbye, Jessica," Harper said as he began pulling the trigger. She screamed and somehow managed to knock the gun away from his hand once again. He was pissed when she managed to get away from him this time. He was about to lunge at her when he felt the bullet tear through his leg. Down he went like a ton of bricks and he ended up screaming out in pain. Elliot saw Fin crouched in the corner, still holding his gun.

Within minutes, Harper was sitting in the backseat of the squad car, glaring at Jessica through the car window. She came out of the house, shaking and sobbing after what she went through today. She was lucky to be alive, that's what important to her.

"Ma'am, we're gonna make sure he didn't seriously injure you, that's all," one of the paramedics informed her.

"So, what's gonna happen to him? He managed to escape from prison once. He's gonna do it again," she told the detectives.

"Not this time. We're gonna make sure he doesn't escape again. Believe me, the inmates are gonna be real happy to see him again," Elliot assured her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled slightly as she climbed inside the ambulance.

Elliot sighed deeply as he watched the ambulance being pulled away from the neighborhood. He breathed a sigh of relief because another mission was accomplished. Even though it wasn't gonna be easier from this day forward, at least he did something worthy for the city. He knew he wasn't alone in trying to rid the city of filth, but he was proud to bring some sort of closure to Jessica and the other victims by bringing a killer to justice.

Now, he was gonna be proud in three more months when he becomes a father all over again.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Elliot's bedroom**

**Queens, New York**

**October 21, 2008**

"Are you okay? You look tense," Olivia soothed when she saw Elliot come into the bedroom. She was resting, watching some boring ass talk show on television.

"This case took a toll on me. I'm just glad it's all over," he told her as he began removing his clothes.

"Fin called. You got Harper, right?" she asked, just to be sure she didn't miss anything.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, though. He wasn't going down without a fight. He was determined to kill Jessica at all costs," he sighed as he climbed in the bed besides her. He placed his hand on her rounded belly and smiled when he felt the baby kick.

"Is she okay?" she whispered against his cheek.

"Jessica's fine. She just got a couple of bruises, though, but she'll be all right. Harper didn't have time to inflict any serious damage on her. A good neighbor of hers called the police when he heard her scream," he assured her.

"That's good; and I was talking about our baby," she giggled.

He shot an eyebrow up. "You went and found out about the sex of the baby without me, did you?"

Olivia pouted playfully. "I'm sorry. I wanted to know so badly, plus you were working. So I got Maureen to take me to the doctor."

Elliot grinned. "My baby Maureen. Always there when you need her."

"I love her. I love all your kids. What was Kathy thinking when she up and left them?" she asked, shaking her head.

"I don't care about her anymore. I care about you. I love you. So, we're having a baby girl, huh? She's not dating until she's forty," he joked.

"Forty, El? That's a little harsh. She's gonna look like me when she turns sixteen. Then boys will be lining up at the house," she laughed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. If she looks like you, I'm hiding her," he laughed along with her.

Olivia leaned down and kissed him softly. "You're an ass, but I love you."

"I love you, too," he smiled at her.

At this point, life couldn't be any better. A good man came along with his heart so full of love, she thought she could die from complete happiness. All her life, she's been alone and miserable, trying to find her place in the world. Growing up as a product of her mother's rape, growing up knowing what kind of man her father really was and growing up being physically and emotionally abused by both her parents dampened her ability to trust men and to have a full on, committed relationship. But, Elliot came along and brightened up her life. It took almost ten years, several separations, her leaving undercover, both of them hurting each other and hidden feelings that they finally found happiness together.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Don't say I didn't warn you, but a certain someone from Elliot's past returns in the next chapter. And, yes, Olivia will be giving birth! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. Halloween

**I'm gonna wrap up my CI story 'How To Deal' on Friday so I can be able to focus on this story more often. Now, as I mentioned before, someone from Elliot's past comes back in this chapter. And, no, it's not Dani (she's married to Porter, who's now in jail, remember)? It's Kathy. But, I rest assure you, this is her one and only appearance in this chapter because I'm EO all the way and I'm gonna keep it that way as the story rolls along. Now, keep in mind, this story is coming to an end soon and I know how the ending's gonna turn out: happy, as always. **

**And we're now just two months away from the 10****th**** season of SVU and I can't wait. Now, I read an interview with TV Guide and Dick Wolf mentioned that Elliot and Olivia will be meshed in surprising ways in that season. Could this mean we EO shippers finally get what we wanted for so long? I really, **_**really **_**hope so!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**October 31, 2008 (Halloween)**

Olivia loved Halloween. It was considered to be a holiday since everyone gets to dress up and have a good time. She loved dressing up and being able to go to a haunted house or trick or treating. She loved the time she can see the little children go door to door with their cute little costumes and being able to have fun without worrying about the danger lurking ahead.

Tonight was no different. Even though she was six months pregnant, she wanted to be a part of the celebration. This year, the neighborhood took extra precaution to make sure children got home safe and sound. Last year, and nine year old girl went missing when she was going trick or treating with two of her best friends. She was found alive, however, but she was found in the woods, holding her leg. She tripped over a huge log, fell down and broke her ankle. Elliot, who had found the girl, initiated a safety program to keep the children safe, especially at night.

As she walked downstairs to the living room, Olivia couldn't help but smile at the Stabler children. They were all dressed up and ready to go out for some fun tonight.

"Well, aren't you all looking so cute tonight?" Olivia smiled as she sat down on the recliner and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Liv. As you can see, I'm dressed up as 'Bad Ass' Benson," Maureen teased. She was wearing Olivia's overlaying shirt, black pants and high heeled boots. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail with her blond bangs brushing across her eyes. A fake badge and gun were placed on her right hip. (A/N: remember season 8?)

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "Maureen, you're too much. Everyone calls me 'Bad Ass' Benson. Even your father."

"Well, since she's dressed like you, I'm dressed like Dad," Dickie boasted proudly. He was wearing Elliot's blue shirt (which made Olivia smile because she'd love to see him in his blue shirts), a navy blue tie, black slack, and black blazer and he even got a haircut just like his father. Elliot would be proud.

"I think you're cute, RJ. You look so much like your father," Olivia beamed, which made Dickie blush. It was no secret he had a crush on her.

Elliot came in a moment later with a video camera. He smiled at the sight of his kids looking so cute. Maureen and Dickie tripped him out the most. They were going as the dynamic duo themselves, Benson and Stabler.

"Y'all catching some bad guys here?" Elliot laughed.

"Excuse me, sir, but my name is detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner detective Olivia Benson. We're gonna have to ask you to put your hands behind your back. You're under arrest," Dickie said in a deep voice, which made everyone in the room bust out laughing.

"I don't sound like that," Elliot laughed.

Olivia had to hold her stomach because she was laughing so hard, tears started falling from her eyes.

"Liv, baby, are you okay?" Elliot asked, suddenly getting concerned.

"El, I'm fine. I'm just laughing so much, that's all. You have nothing to worry about," she smiled at him.

"Well, we're out of here. I'm taking Maureen to a college costume party and we're dropping those two off at a party around the corner," Kathleen informed them as they headed towards the door.

"I'm staying with Katie because there's a good chance I'm gonna be drunk," Maureen said, smiling.

"Just be careful, okay?" Elliot said. He's a father first and a cop second and that's what scares him most of the time.

"Don't worry, daddy. We'll be fine. See you later," Maureen said as she, Katie and the twins walked out and headed towards the car. Elliot took a deep breath before he closed the door and locked it tightly. He then looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Olivia sitting on the recliner, looking so beautiful.

"Stop staring at me, Stabler," she grinned.

"Why? You're beautiful," he responded, which made her blush.

"God, you sure know how to make a girl feel special, do you?" she smiled as she got up from the recliner and went over to where he was standing. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her forehead gently.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

She smiled brightly. "I love you, too. So, since the kids are gone for the night, what do you wanna do?"

He grinned foolishly. "I can think of a few things we can do."

"Animal," she giggled.

"I'm not an animal. I just want you, that's all," he smiled at her. She kept giggling as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him upstairs to their bedroom when the doorbell rang. Realizing that it was a bunch of kids wanting candy, Elliot grabbed the candy bowl from the coffee table and opened the door.

"All right, don't each too much all at once. Don't wanna get sick, you know?" he said as he grabbed a fistful of candy and proceeded to put them in the bag. He didn't even bother to look up until a female voice shocked him.

"Well, I see you're doing just fine without me, huh?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

He looked up and he just wanted to pass out. Standing outside, at the doorway was his ex-wife Kathy. And she looked different. That's what happens when you give birth at a later age.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still in shock.

"Can't a woman see her ex-husband without a proper motive? Besides, how are the kids?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Fine. They're out for the evening," he said in a strained tone.

"So, are you with someone right now? Otherwise, I can come in, right?" Kathy said as she marched right inside. She was not surprised to find Olivia sitting on the sofa with her feet plopped up on the coffee table, looking comfortable. She was surprised to find the brown-haired, exotic beauty was pregnant.

"I can't believe this. You go running into her arms the minute I leave and now she's pregnant with your child. I thought you had much more sense than that, Elliot!" Kathy exclaimed.

Elliot was getting angry. "Listen, Kathy, don't take that tone with me in _my _house. Yes, that's right, _my _house. You upped and left me after I found out Eli wasn't mine. How long was you planning on leading me on, huh? Did you really think I would never find out?"

"And being with Olivia makes it better?" she barked.

He smiled. "Yes. It does. I love her, Kathy. I'd always loved her."

"That's why I left, Elliot. She meant more to you than I was. You didn't value our marriage. You'd rather spend so much time with her," Kathy said bitterly.

"Listen, keep your voice down. Olivia's pregnant and she's experiencing a lot of complications right now. Furthermore, she's carrying her ex-boyfriend's child, who left her high and dry. I've been there for her during that time and yes, we fell in love. I don't regret being with her because you can't help who you fall in love with. Now, I don't know why you decided to come back after leaving us, but there's no way we're getting back together now. So, you know where the door is," he said angrily before he turned on his heel and walked away.

Kathy couldn't believe her ex-husband spoke to her so harshly. She continued to stand there in disbelief as she saw him comforting Olivia, kissing her forehead gently and rubbing her swollen belly with his gentle hands. Immediate shame washed over her body. What Elliot said was true, though; she did leave with the man she's currently with and she did lead him on concerning Eli. Elliot was so happy to hold his son in his arms, but the minute he found out Eli had a different father, his mood change. He'd lost all respect for her. There was nothing she can do to change it.

Lowering her head in shame, she turned on her heel and walked away from the home she once shared with the blue eyed hunk. She looked over her shoulder and sighed one more time, watching Elliot and Olivia being in love with each other before she walked out the door and out of his life once and for all.

"Are you okay, baby? I'm sorry about that little exchange you had with her. After all, you two have history," Olivia said softly.

Elliot leaned over and kissed her softly. "I handled it before it got too out of hand. I just didn't appreciate her showing up after what she did to me, that's all. She knows it's never gonna happen again. She made it clear she moved on when she left me. And I'm doing just fine without her."

She smiled. "Since when you started listening to Boyz II Men, El?"

"You'd be surprised, beautiful. I know I just quoted one of their songs, but, hey, it's the truth. Kathy's loss is your gain."

"Damn right," she said as she leaned over and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly. He opened her mouth and slid his tongue right inside her mouth. His insides were smiling because he was finally home.

Home with the woman he really loves.

**Just a couple of more chapters to go! The birth is coming, don't worry! Stay tuned!**

**And, please make sure to check out my newly revised 'When You're Not Wanted' and my newest story 'Nowhere To Run'!**

**Please review!**


	10. Christmas Joy

**This is gonna be my last update for a while, because I'm going out of town and I'm gonna be gone for the whole week. So, any old updates of stories that I have left behind will be updated this week and when I come back. I finally finished up 'How To Deal', my CI story, so now I can update and finish on my other stories that I abandoned because I've been coming up with new ideas. Besides, I have roughly two more chapters of this story and then I'll be done. So, sit back, relax and enjoy this brand new chapter!**

**BTW, who's gonna be watching the Olympics on 8.8.08?**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**December 24, 2008 (Christmas Eve)**

It was a short day at the 1-6 since it was the holiday and no new cases came in, everyone was just finishing up paperwork before they can go home and spend some time with their families. And the squad was definitely in Christmas spirit. The bullpen was decorated with colorful Christmas lights, red and green streamers and a huge tree was set up by the captain's office; decorated with ornaments, lights, candy canes and so much more. Beautifully wrapped gifts were set up under the tree.

Elliot smiled because for once, he was in the holiday spirit. He was spending the holidays with his family; his children and his pregnant girlfriend. He couldn't remember ever seeing Olivia look so beautiful and so full of life. He couldn't wait to see their daughter being brought into the world. The brunette was now eight months pregnant and she just looked breathtaking. He wondered what did he do so right in his life for her to capture his heart after nearly ten years being his partner.

_God surely works in mysterious ways, _a voice in his head said. Even his beloved mother told him that once. And it was during the time Kathy was pregnant with Maureen.

"How goes it, Elliot?" Cragen called out as he stepped out of the office for a moment.

"Fine. I'm almost done. I should be out of here in about fifteen minutes," Elliot responded.

"How's Olivia? I know staying at home bores her to death," Don chuckled.

Elliot laughed. "Well, she's been keeping busy. She's helping around the house, which she didn't have to do, but she's been so helpful. Matter of fact, can I ask you something important?"

"Sure," Don said, shrugging his shoulders.

Elliot got up from his desk and went over to where his boss was standing. He reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box, then he opened it, revealing a sparkling diamond engagement ring. Don was shocked to see how big the ring was. He knew it was about time Elliot and Olivia realized how much they mean to each other.

"Elliot, it's beautiful. When are you gonna do it?" Don asked, still looking shocked at the sight of the ring.

"Tonight, when the kids go to sleep. Listen, Liv looks to you like a father and since we know she didn't have one in her life, you're the closet thing to a father she ever has. And you know we had our share of good times and bad times, but I learned a lot from you. May I have permission to have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Elliot asked nervously.

Don smiled. It wasn't a sarcastic smile, but it was more like a genuine smile. He knew this day was coming. Even he was rooting for his two best detectives to realize their feelings for each other. No wonder Elliot punched Kurt's lights out that day he confronted Olivia about her pregnancy. No wonder Elliot wanted to kill any man who dare messes with Olivia Benson. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Elliot and hugged him tightly.

"You may. Oh, and just so you know, if you ever hurt my little girl, I will hunt you down and put a bullet in your heart," Don warned in a light tone.

Elliot just smiled. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Cap. Olivia Benson, soon to be Olivia Stabler, is in good hands."

"Now, as you know, partners can't be married and remain partners. But, since I love you and Olivia so much, I'm gonna try to pull some strings so you both can stay with this unit. I can't afford to lose you," Cragen assured the blue eyed hunk.

"Thank you. And if things don't work out, hey, I can always go somewhere else. I hear Queens SVU is looking for an opening. That way I can be close to home," Elliot reminded him.

"I know. Let me take care of it. Go home and be with Olivia. It's the holiday and I know she's gonna be happy when she sees this ring," Don smiled before he stepped back into his office.

Elliot kept smiling as he went to his desk and began gathering up his things. Thank God he managed to get his Christmas shopping done a lot sooner, because he knew he was gonna have a lot of explaining to do if he came home with bags of gifts in his arms. That wouldn't be good.

After bundling up and getting all of his things together, he braced himself and went out into the freezing cold air, groaning because it started snowing as well.

But, going home was gonna be well-worth the wait.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**December 24, 2008 (Christmas Eve)**

Olivia yawned as she flopped down on the sofa carefully. Man, what a day. Her back was sore, her feet were swollen, she was hormonal and she was tired. She did so much walking around today and it wasn't a joke. With Elliot being at work, she became 'Mom'. First off, the twins was in their school Christmas pageant so she had to put the finishing touches on their costumes so they won't miss it. Kathleen came home from college, but she brought her boyfriend Jason with her, so the house was gonna be full. Furthermore, Maureen came home straight from her publishing job to spend time with the family, so Olivia was overwhelmed with everything that's been going on.

Now, things are much quieter around here. Elliot should be home by now, but given the fact that the weather outside was freezing cold and it was snowing heavily, she knew it was gonna take him a long time to get home. Now, she was glad she was on maternity leave. She couldn't bear being out in the cold.

Her heart thumped in her chest when she heard the door open. Elliot walked inside a moment later, shaking the snow off of his hat and his coat. She looked over her shoulder and smiled as she watched him take his coat off and hang it on the coat rack. Once he laid his eyes on her, his smile appeared.

"You made it home okay," she beamed.

"Traffic was a bitch out there. And being out in the cold didn't help matters, not to mention it's snowing heavily. I thought I was never gonna get here safely," he muttered. He looked around and noticed Olivia was the only one sitting the living room.

"Where's the kids?" he asked, looking frantic.

"The twins are at a Christmas party at their school, Kathleen's over her boyfriend's house and Maureen's sleeping upstairs," she told him, which made him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Looks like it's you and me, then," he grinned as he went over to where she was sitting and took a seat next to her on the sofa. He then took her in his arms and planted a searing kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you today," she whispered.

"You could've called. You know where I was. No new cases came in, thank God. We've been swarmed with paperwork," he laughed.

"Awe, poor baby," she giggled.

"How are you feeling? How's baby girl?" he asked softly. His hand made his way across her swollen belly. Baby girl started kicking furiously.

She laughed. "Baby girl is fine considering she kept her mother on her toes all day. Man, I'm so tired. But, you being here made it much more brighter for me."

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you, Liv."

She smiled. "I love you, too, El."

"No, you don't understand how much I love you. I'd loved you since the day you came into my life. I hated the thought of having another partner when you came along. Then, my life changed for the better. We've been through hell and back, but we still managed to keep the close bond between us. Now, I'm so happy that I can call you mine. I wanna make you mine forever," he told her seriously. With that being said, he got off the couch and got down on one knee, causing Olivia to go into shock.

_He can't be serious! Elliot Stabler is asking me to marry him! Oh, my God! I can't believe this! Am I dreaming or something? God, I'd always loved him, but this is better that what I dreamed of! _

"Olivia Marie Benson, I'm so in love with you. My children loves you and I love you with everything I have to offer. You're gonna be a wonderful mother and I believe fate brought us together. Olivia, baby, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me to make our family truly complete?" he asked as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out that diamond engagement ring, then he slid it on her finger.

"Yes, Elliot. I will marry you," she whispered softly. He smiled as he reached over and cupped her face in his hands and drew her in for a passionate kiss. Both of them were extremely happy.

"I can't believe this. I'm gonna be Mrs. Elliot Stabler. This is a dream come true," she sobbed against his neck and shoulder. He just kissed her forehead gently and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you, baby. I love you. When would you like to be my wife?" he whispered in her ear.

"How about after the baby's born? I need to get my figure back, you know?" she joked.

"I love you just the way you are, sweetheart. But, if you want us married after our baby's born, then so be it," he said with a grin on his face.

"Which reminds me, we still need to come up with a name," she told him.

"I have a few in mind. Wanna hear them?" he asked as he returned to his seat on the sofa.

"As long as it's not a fruit or something totally weird, I'm game," she laughed.

Elliot snorted playfully. "Dully noted. Well, so far, I came up with Hannah, Sarah, Kelly, Alison, Alicia, Brianna and Jennifer. What about you?"

"Melissa, Angelina, Julie, Julia, Juliana, Christine, Christina, Faith, Hope and Eternity," she sounded off.

"Okay. How about we name her Faith Eternity Stabler?" he suggested with a grin.

"Faith Eternity Stabler? You want her to carry your last name?" Olivia asked, her eyes twinkled with happiness.

Elliot smiled. "Of course. We're a family, remember? I said was gonna be the father regardless. Matter of fact, I even got Casey and Alex to draw up the necessary papers for me to sign. So, I'm gonna be her father legally."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. She never knew a man quite like him in her life. For him to open his heart fully and loving her unconditionally meant more to her than anything in the world. Now, he was honored and excited to be the father to her child.

Olivia realized that if she didn't know she had a family then, she'd know it now. For years, she's been all alone, but now, she was truly happy with her life. A wonderful man, four beautiful children; she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Okay, if I have the time, the story could come to an end by the time I go on vacation! But, if not, it'll be updated when I come back. In the meantime, please be on the lookout for my long-awaited update 'Safe and Sound' tomorrow! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	11. Faith Eternity Stabler

**I'm back, ladies and gentlemen. What a vacation. Me, my fiancé, and several of our friends had such a blast in Hawaii. We're definitely going back in the near future. Okay, now, I'm getting down to business. This is the second to last chapter of this story and then after I finish this altogether, I can focus on my other stories more. I decided to finish up on 'Safe and Sound' because a lot of answers are coming about and I need to get that out of the way. I still can't wait until the new season begins.**

**BTW, if you ever get the chance, please read my newest story 'Nowhere to Run'. It's really good, I'm telling you.**

**One more thing: Say good-bye to Logan because he's gonna be gone next week on CI.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**January 30, 2009**

Olivia woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain piercing throughout her back. To make matters worse, she reached down to make sure nothing bad happened, but something big did happen. She touched the sheets on the bed with her hand and felt something wet and slippery. That only means one thing.

Her water broke.

Her baby was coming.

She started screaming.

Elliot quickly bolted up from the bed and looked around to see if anyone had someone broke into the house. But when he looked over his shoulder and saw Olivia sitting up on the bed, clutching her back and screaming out in pain, something was not right.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"Faith's coming and she's coming right now! My water just fucking broke!" she hissed loudly.

He got right to work. He knew what to do in a situation like this. He climbed out of bed and went into the closet to pull out an overnight bag filled with their clothes. While she was still sitting on the bed, clutching her stomach and still screaming out in pain, he went out in the hallway with his horn, making a sound, which caused the Stabler clan to stumble out of their respective rooms.

"Who died?" Dickie asked tiredly.

"Kids, get dressed. We're going to the hospital," Elliot announced.

"Let me guess: Olivia went into labor, right?" Maureen asked, stating the obvious.

"Her water broke. Faith's coming. I want everyone to get dressed and meet us downstairs in ten minutes," Elliot declared.

"ELLIOT! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW! I'M IN FUCKING PAIN HERE!" Olivia screamed from the bedroom.

_This is gonna be a very long day, _he thought with a sigh as he turned on his heel and went back into the bedroom.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Delivery room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 30, 2008**

"Give me something for the pain! I can't take this shit anymore!" Olivia hissed loudly. She holding Elliot's hand, who winced because he couldn't stand to see his fiancee in so much pain. This wasn't nothing new for him. When Kathy was pregnant with the twins, she damn neared killed him.

But, he wouldn't have it any other way, though. He was so happy to bring another Stabler into the world, even though he's not the biological father. The last he heard of Kurt Moss, he quit his job and moved down south so he can be with his children more. Furthermore, the blue eyed hunk also heard that the reporter reconnected with his ex-wife and they're now planning on remarrying in the near future. Elliot wanted to put a serious hurting on Moss for leaving Liv when she needed him the most, but that didn't matter anymore. The most important thing is, she's happy and she loved him.

"Elliot, if you take one step out of here, you're not getting any from me for at least a fucking year!" Olivia snapped. The pain was becoming too much for her.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you."

"You better not!" she screamed. He picked up the wet rag off the table and proceeded to wipe her forehead with it gently. Even though she was in a lot of pain, she was starting to calm down.

Meanwhile, the Stabler kids, Cragen, Munch, Fin, Chester, Casey, Alex and Melinda were waiting outside in the lobby. They were waiting anxiously for the birth of Olivia's baby. When Elliot called them, they dropped everything and headed here. Besides, Olivia was considered to be family to them.

"I hope she's okay. Poor Dad," Kathleen said, hiding her face in her hands.

"I'm sure Elliot's doing everything he can to keep her calm," Don said with a smile.

"I really hope so," Kathleen said, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, back in the delivery room, Olivia was getting more and more agitated by the second. She wanted the baby to come out right now, but Faith was stubborn, just like her mother.

"How long? I can't take it anymore! I'm ready!" she complained. She was still sweating and panting in pain.

"I'm not sure, but it won't be long, trust me. Don't worry, our baby will be here soon," Elliot assured her softly.

Just then, Doctor Morris came in with a huge smile on her face. She was properly dressed in scrubs, which meant she just came out of surgery.

"How are we doing?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine, but she's gonna break my hand," Elliot said. He cringed when his fiancee started squeezing his hand a little bit more tighter.

"All right. Well, let me check and see how far along are you, Olivia," Morris said as she leaned down and checked. Another smile appeared on her face.

"Well, Olivia, it's time for us to move you to another room. You're fully dilated," she told the brunette.

"It's about fucking time! I'm in so much pain!" Olivia boomed.

Elliot never left her side as they moved her into the delivery room. Even though his hand was hurting, he kept holding her hand and assuring her that everything was gonna be okay. Olivia kept taking deep breaths and broke out into a sweat even more as she prepared to give birth to her daughter.

"Okay, Olivia, on the count of three, I want you to push, okay?" Doctor Morris instructed her. Olivia just nodded her head because she couldn't find her voice from all that screaming she did.

"One...two...three...push!"

With all of her strength, Olivia leaned forward and began pushing with all her might. Tears started forming in her eyes and she was in so much pain. Elliot kept kissing her forehead gently, wiping her down with the wash rag and rubbing her back gently with his large, calloused hand.

"Okay, breathe, honey. You're doing great," he whispered in her ear.

"One...two...three...push!"

Once again, she pushed with all her might. The pain was unbearable, but she didn't care. Breathing heavily, she slumped back against the bed and held her heart in her hand. This was too much.

"You're doing great, Olivia. I see the head and the baby's crowning. Just a little more, okay?" Morris encouraged her.

"I-I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired," Olivia complained.

"No, baby. You have to do this. Our baby's almost here. Don't give up just when you gotten this far. You can do this," Elliot said in a soothing tone.

"No, I can't," she sobbed.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "Yes you can. You're the toughest person I know. If you can get put perps in their place, you can do this. Do it for me."

"For you," she muttered before she beared down and started pushing again. The pain was once again unbearable, but when she heard the cries of her baby, she knew it was all worth it.

"Here she is, Olivia and Elliot. Your baby girl is here," Morris exclaimed happily as she raised Faith up in the air. The happy couple laughed and cried when they saw their little girl screaming at the top of her tiny lungs.

"Elliot, would you like to cut the cord?" Abigail asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Nothing would make me happier," he said with a grin on his face. He cut the umbilical cord then they took Faith so she can be cleaned. A few minutes later, she was placed in Olivia's arms.

"Oh, God. She's so beautiful. She looks nothing like Kurt," Elliot cooed softly. Baby Faith snuggled in her mother's arms and immediately fell asleep. Olivia had tears in her eyes because her baby was here. Her miracle baby was here.

"I can't believe she's here. Faith Eternity Stabler is here," she whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Olivia, I love her so much. She's a beauty. But, I'm telling you right now; if she ends up looking like you when she gets older, I won't like any potential boyfriend she brings home."

Olivia laughed. "You're going all cop on the boys, El? She'll never forgive you."

"Yeah, well, I did same thing to Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie. They hated me at first, but they got over it," he grinned.

"Speaking of the kids, could you go get them? I'm sure they wanna see their little sister," she told him kindly.

"I'll be right back," he said as he turned on his heel and left.

20 minutes later, Olivia was moved to a private room. She was still holding Faith in her arms just as the rest of the clan walked in. As soon as they saw the baby, they immediately fell in love with her.

"She's beautiful. She's a mini Olivia," Munch joked.

"Very funny, Munch," Olivia teased.

"So, out with the name already. I'm sure you kept it from us long enough," Alex grinned.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Faith Eternity Stabler. Faith, this is my family; our family," Olivia introduced with a huge smile on her face.

"Casey, Alex, I want you two to be her godmothers. Munch, Fin and Chester, you're the baby's godfathers. And, daddy? You're the grandfather," Olivia informed them.

"We'd be honored," Casey said with tears falling from her eyes.

Olivia thought she hit the jackpot. Someone told her once that there's a light at the end of the tunnel. We all know she has had her share of bad relationships in her life due mainly to her job. But, right now, in this lifetime, she couldn't be more happier in her life. And none of this could be possible without the love and support from the man of her dreams. He managed to take her broken heart and put it back together. He showed her that true love still exist. He showed her she didn't have to run from happiness anymore. He made a believer out of her and she couldn't be more grateful to him for coming along and rescuing her from another potential broken heart.

Olivia Benson, soon to be Olivia Stabler was lucky, indeed.

**Want EO married? If you're good, the story could come to end at the end of this week! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	12. Life so full

**Well, this is it; the moment you've been waiting for. This is the last chapter of 'Abandoned and Deceived'. And, yes, as you know, this ends on a happy note for our favorite detectives. You know me, I'm a hardcore EO shipper! Now, I hear the new season could be good for Elliot and Olivia. I hope so; I mean, come on, the chemistry is there, the sexual tension is there and the love is there. I don't see anything brother and sister about them.**

**Oh, and by the way, the season finale of CI is this Sunday, and it ends with a bang! Could this mean Bobby and Alex will finally get together or will they keep up waiting for another long time? We'll just have to wait and see! **

**Oh, and one more thing, I think Faith Eternity is a great name, too! **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**February 6, 2009**

The Stabler kids scrambled to get to the door when Elliot and Olivia came home with baby Faith towing right along. Right away, they gathered around the happy threesome; laughing and giggling and cooing over the baby. It was no secret that Faith was beautiful. Hell, she was the splitting image of her mother in more ways than one. Thank God she doesn't look like Kurt.

Speaking of Kurt, Olivia was surprised when he showed up one night to take a look at the baby. For a moment, it looked like he had a change of heart, but in the end, his feelings didn't change. He still wouldn't be the father, which was fine by her, because her daughter doesn't need a man who's gonna end up treating her wrong. No, she ended up with a winner in Elliot Stabler.

The Stabler kids were immediately in love with Faith right away. She thrived on the attention her older siblings gave her, even though she's only a week old, she was a happy, healthy baby. Elliot couldn't get enough of her. Since she was born, he took every opportunity to hold her and lavish her with lots of love and affection. He kept thanking Olivia over and over again for bringing this beautiful little girl into the world.

At this point, Olivia had everything she dreamed of: a wonderful man, great children, her miracle baby and so much more. She couldn't be more lucky.

"Kids, kids, you'll get your chance to hold Faith," Elliot laughed when he saw Maureen and Kathleen trying carefully to pry Faith out of Olivia's arms.

"We're sorry, Daddy, but we're so happy she's here," Maureen said, speaking for the children, with a huge smile on her face.

"One at a time, okay?" Olivia scolded lightly as she went over and plopped herself down on the sofa. Elliot took his place next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What a week. I never thought I was gonna be out of that hospital," she whispered. It was no secret that hospitals and Olivia doesn't go very well.

"But, it was all worth it. We have Faith. The kids absolutely love her and I can't get enough of her," he whispered back.

She smiled. "I know what you mean. I'm crazy in love with her already, it's bringing tears of happiness in my eyes. I still can't believe she's here."

He grinned. "Children change your life for the better, baby. Look what happened: Faith's been here for only a week and already we can't see what our lives would be like without her. She's a joy, a miracle and a blessing. You're a wonderful person, Olivia Benson. You deserve to be a mother."

She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Thank you, Elliot. I mean, I never thought I would be able to have a baby after the last case we worked on."

"That was personal for you, I know. But, life has a way of working things out for you. Now, we have our Faith. Our beautiful Faith Eternity Stabler," Elliot said with a huge smile on his face.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Olivia was wide awake in bed, thinking about today's events. She looked over and smiled when she saw the love of her life sleeping peacefully. Trying not to wake him, she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly before climbing out of bed, grabbing her robe and walking out of the room.

Tiptoeing into the nursery, she peered over the basinet and smiled as she watched Faith sleeping. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure all of this was real. She still couldn't believe her miracle baby was here; happy, healthy and sound. Olivia was scared, though, because of her own painful childhood. It was no secret Serena Benson wasn't the best mother on the planet and Olivia tried to make their relationship work but it was no use. When you're the product of your mother's rape and when your father forcefully come into your life and make it a living hell, you don't know how you were able to survive.

Well, the buck stops here. Things are gonna be different. Olivia realized that she's not her mother and she's not her father. As far as Faith's concerned, she has it good. A stable family, two loving parents and her mother's gonna make sure she's gonna live her life to the fullest. No discouragements, no put downs, no nothing.

The brunette leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead before she allowed happy tears to fall from her eyes.

"I was getting lonely, Liv. I wondered where you were," Elliot chuckled softly. She looked over her shoulder and gasped softly at the sight of him. There should be a law for men like him to wear shirts.

"I didn't wanna wake you up," she admitted with a hint of blush on her olive toned skin.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're just so fascinated with her, aren't you?"

"I can't help it. She's our miracle. I kept thinking about my life and how I thought I was never gonna have children because of my childhood," she confessed with a tear falling from her eye.

Elliot sighed deeply. "I know how you feel. I thought I was gonna end up like my father. I didn't know what to do when Maureen was born. I was going out of my mind because I was 18, married with a child and had no money to support us. Even with Kathleen and the twins being born after, I felt like I failed them."

"What are you talking about, El? You raised some really good kids here and the fact that you had to do it alone since Kathy took off made you into a better man today. A better man that I happened to fall deeply in love with," she replied with determination.

He laughed. "You know what to say to boost my confidence. You're so good for my ego."

"Well, I try," she giggled.

"Come on, baby. Let Faith sleep. She'll be here tomorrow. I'll make sure of it," he whispered as he grabbed her hand gently and led her out of the room. Olivia looked over her shoulder one more time and smiled at her sleeping baby.

"Good night, sweetheart," she whispered as she closed the door softly.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**July 4, 2009 (Independence Day)**

When nightfall came, red, white and blue fireworks looked so beautiful up in the sky. The lush green trees and grass whisked heavenly against the wind and all you can hear was everyone laughing, giggling, clapping and cheering. But, what they were doing had nothing to with celebrating our nation's birthday.

No, they were celebrating for a different reason: Elliot and Olivia were finally married.

The wedding itself was beautiful; nothing too extravagant. The newlyweds decided not to have a traditional wedding because it was just a fun day and with the holiday in full gear, they just wanted to have a simple ceremony. Simple enough to invite the whole neighborhood.

Casey, Alex, Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie served as Olivia's bridesmaids. Elliot's two older brothers Jason and Henry served as his groomsmen, with Munch and Fin serving as the best men. Cragen, in all of his fatherly glory, properly walked Olivia down the aisle and gave her away. He warned Elliot that if he ever so much hurt his little girl, then he'll personally put a bullet in his heart. Elliot knew his boss was serious but he also knew Olivia was in good hands.

Faith was a happy, healthy baby who kept clapping her hands and babbling happily at the sight of her parents being married. Everyone agreed that she's looking more and more like her mother every single day. It's no wonder everyone's so taken with her.

When the minister pronounced them husband and wife, Olivia couldn't hold back the tears that were falling from her chocolate brown eyes when Elliot leaned over and kissed her. He made all her dreams come true and so much more.

Now, everyone was mingling in the backyard and was having a great time. Fin and Munch were firing up the grill while everyone else was laughing, dancing, throwing water balloons at each other and making sure the kids don't do anything stupid with the fireworks.

"Faith misses her mommy," Elliot laughed when he saw his wife and daughter laugh and giggle in the pool.

"She misses her daddy, too," Olivia grinned. She gasped when she saw him take off his shirt and watched him climb into the pool with them. He swam over to them and gathered them both into his arms.

"What a day, huh?" he laughed.

"Tell me about it. A barbeque and a wedding all in one day? Man, I'm tired," she giggled.

"Will you be tired later?" he wagged his eyebrows at her playfully.

She smirked. "I'll never be tired when it comes to you, stud."

"Hey, we have a six month old listening," he scolded playfully.

Olivia laughed. "What Faith don't know, won't hurt her."

Olivia Serena Michelle Stabler has been abandoned and deceived one too many times; only this time, she was left with a child she didn't wanna raise on her own and a man who wanted nothing to do with her. But, in the end, and like Elliot mentioned, life has a way of working things out. Now, she can't imagine not being this happy now. With Elliot by her side, she could do no wrong.

Wife, mother, lover, friend, detective, confidant. Her life was so full.

She wouldn't have it any other way!

**The End!**

**Thank you so much! Please make sure to check out 'Nowhere To Run' when you get a chance.**

**Please review!**


End file.
